


Naruto: Boku No Hero Academia Chronicles

by STLHero



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STLHero/pseuds/STLHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemNaruto. If she had been able to defeat Sasuke all those years ago in the Valley Of The End, then she wouldn't have to stay in a world where there was no such thing as chakra. Now, two years later, Naruto found herself becoming a superhero with her Middle School classmates Izuku and Bakugou. She never expected to have fun in learning how to be a hero or becoming glad that she could never go back home and she certainly didn't expect her past to come back and haunt her but that was fine because she was going to finish what she started all those years ago or else, her name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a well-known fact to everyone in his neighbourhood that Uzumaki Naruto was a mystery.

The only thing everyone in their class knew about the girl was her insane love for ramen and her bottomless stomach but other than that, no one knew much about her. Despite the fact, Naruto had been in their class since their first year in Middle School, the girl had made no mention of her home. None of her friends knew anything about her previous town, only knowing that Naruto didn’t like talking about her home to anyone. No one knew what her quirks was though some people in their class say Naruto didn’t have a quirk. There were even a few people who claimed Uzumaki Naruto ran away from home because she had problems with her family.

It didn’t really matter to Izuku about his classmate’s past because it was her business and it was only fair she kept her business to herself. If she didn’t want to talk to anyone about her past then that was fine with him. It really didn’t bother him the fact she wouldn’t talk about her quirk or lack of one because Uzumaki Naruto was the only classmate he had, who didn’t seem to think his dream was funny or tried to discourage him because of his lack of quirk.

He nodded his head and tightened his grip on his bag, glancing at the people around him and his eyes widened when he noticed Naruto leaning against her foot as she stared at the buildings in front of her. Izuku followed her gaze and felt his heart quicken at the sight of a villain swinging his arms around as he destroyed the buildings. Grinning, Izuku rushed towards the front to get a better look of the fight.

“Naruto-san, do you have any idea on who is fighting?” Izuku asked, not taking his eyes away from the fight.

Uzumaki grinned and pointed towards the top of the train station, where he could see a man dressed in a black unitard with a wooden helmet with wooden gloves that reach past his forearms. He leaned back and forth as he took in the wooden shoes the man wore and felt his lips grow dry as he realized who was standing in front of him.

“I think it’s Kamui Wood...right?” Naruto asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Izuku blinked his eyes at her. “Of course, that’s Kamui Wood Naruto-san! How can you not be sure? He’s a young and talented superhero Naruto-san! He’s experiencing a surge of popularity, Naruto-san.”

“I don’t really pay attention to superheroes Izuku,” Naruto explained as Kamui Wood shoot wood towards the thief. “They’re cool and awesome but I don’t have the time to keep up with them. I got other things to worry about, y’know like rent, work and the stupid tests the teachers give...after all, I’m not that smart.”

Izuku blinked his eyes at her words. Besides Katsuk and him, Naruto had the best grades in the whole year. Despite the fact Naruto could never answer the questions their teachers gave her, she always did well in their exams without a fail. Izuku could not remember a day where the blonde got a score less than ninety in any of the exams they did. It was a fact which confused people because how could a girl do so well in the exams, couldn’t answer a simple question their sensei ask her.

It really was a wonder.

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of a giant blond-haired woman kicking the villain in the chin, sending him flying towards the empty streets. He felt his thoughts swirled around as he tried to process what happened. If he didn’t want Naruto to think less of him, Izuku would have grabbed a notebook and note down all his thoughts about the new heroine. No, Naruto wouldn’t think less of him if he wrote it down because unlike everyone in his class, Naruto never made any comment about his lack of quirk.

“I just started today!” The new heroine declared, smiling at them as the swarm of reporters rushed towards her, taking pictures of her heroic deed. “I’m called Mount Lady! Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“That was cool,” Naruto said, grinning. “Y’know it’ll be so awesome if I could become a giant like her.”

If Naruto had a quirk, it definitely had nothing to do with transformation, Izuku thought as he flipped open his notebook filled with his notes of superheroes. He narrowed his eyes and started to write down his thoughts of Mount Lady. Naruto wasn’t the only one who would think that Mount Lady’s quirk was good, it was a popular quirk after all. However, if he considered the fact it could cause damage then it could cause problems for the city as it had it limits and could be costly if the person turned into a giant in a narrow space. It also depended on the fact if the lady could grow at will or not. There were just so many things for him to consider.

“Y’know making notes isn’t the only thing you need to make your dreams to come true,” Naruto said, snapping him from his thoughts. “You should also make sure ya get stronger because you’ll need to face assholes, who are worse than Katsuki. God if that asshole becomes a hero then it’ll be a pain in the neck.”

“Katsuki will be a good superhero,” Izuku protested.

Naruto snorted. “If he wants to be a superhero then he should stop bullying you, a hero is someone who protects the weak...that bastard doesn’t even try to save the weak. Y’know I think you’ll be a better superhero than him.”

“Naruto.”

“I don’t understand why everyone thinks just because you’ve no quirk that you can’t become a superhero,” Naruto said, grabbing her schoolbag from the ground. “Y’know in the days before the quirk, there were superhero characters in the comics who had no superpowers. Those heroes trained their bloody ass off to develop abilities that any human can do if they push themselves to their limits. I remember reading a comic where the hero had the brains to overcome the villains with super power. Besides, there are people without quirks who can do amazing things.”

“Naruto, do you really believe that?”

“I never say anything I don’t mean,” Naruto said, grinning. “Anyone can be a superhero as long as they believe in themselves and knowing you Izuku, not even Katsuki would stop you from applying...right? Nothing should stop you from doing what you want to do Izuku.”

“Naruto…”

“Shit, we’re going to be late for class if we stay here any longer!” Naruto yelled, looking at her watch. “We should hurry Izuku! I don’t know about you but I don’t want to get into trouble with the teacher.”

He grinned at her words and thought to himself that Naruto was right. 

He could become a superhero as long as he believed in himself.

~X~  
Rubbing her shoulders, Naruto watched as their homeroom teacher strolled into their classroom without a care in the world about the fact his students were using their quirks. It had been nearly two years since she arrived in this dimension and even now, Naruto still wasn’t used to the fact that people had quirks instead of chakra or the fact they showed it off. In Konoha, it was rare for people to show off their powers but here they were proud to display it for everyone to see.

“Okay, you are all in your final year of middle school!” Their homeroom teacher declared, waving a stack of paper at them. “In other words, it is now or never that you should think about your future!” 

Future? What future could she have in this dimension? Naruto thought, pressing her hand against her cheek as she listened numbly to the teacher gave them the importance of making the right choice in their future and how he was going to distribute the career aspiration document to them. All her life, Naruto had only ever thought to become a ninja, to become Hokage but her best-friend just had to decide to go to the perverted snake. He had to leave them like that, had to force her hand in the battle and thanks to him, Naruto was now in a world where ninjas didn’t exist.

She could become a superhero, Naruto thought to herself, twirling the ends of her hair against her finger as the piece of paper floated towards her. Her chakra allowed her to do the same of the things that her classmates could do except they had a limit but she didn’t have a limit. She was a chakra monster as Kakashi-sensei explained to her when she asked him why he couldn’t make as many clones as her. She had too much chakra in her, which left her little control.

Naruto couldn’t go back home especially since there was something stopping her from summoning Gamabunta to this world.

“Yes, yes, everyone’s quirks is amazing,” Their teacher continued, causing her to snap her from her thoughts. “But it’s against the rules to use them during school.”

I could be using my clones and you would never know, Naruto thought as she remembered the amount of times she used her clones to go to her lessons while she spent time trying to find ways to go back home. She used her clones to go to her lessons, to do her cooking when she was just too tired to do it herself, but most of all she used them to study for their stupid exams so that she could spend time to find ways back home.

“Sensei, don’t lump me in with everybody else!” Katsuki declared loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to him. The boy smirked as he leaned against the chair. “You can’t compare me to these weak-ass quirks! Mine is a whole other ballgame!”

Everyone bristled at his comment. “You’ve got a big mouth Katsuki!”

Naruto glanced at Izuku, who slumped his shoulders and looked down at his own table, and then at Katsuki. The older boy was so cocky, so overconfident of himself and Naruto couldn’t help but remember the days where she would declare to everyone that she was going to become a ninja. Everyone else laughed at her, mocked her because she wasn’t that smart. No one believed in her when she said she was going to become a ninja.

Izuku didn’t even have that especially because he had no quirk.

“I forgot that Bakugou is shooting for Yuuei High,” One of their classmates declared.

Another classmate gulped. “You mean that nation-level academy? Isn’t the entry requirement as high as 79?”

“It’s super competitive to get in!”

“You done running your mouth?” Katsuki yelled, jumping on the table. “I got an A on the mock test and I’m the only one at this school who’s got a chance. I’m gonna surpass even that ‘All-Might’ bastard as a top hero!! And I’m gonna carve my name into the ranks of the higher taxpayers!’

“Now that you mention it, didn’t Midoriya want to go to Yuuei as well?” One of their classmates asked, gazing at the slumping boy.

Everyone glanced at each other and then to Izuku before laughing out loud. Naruto narrowed her eyes, curled her lips and slammed her fist against the table. Everyone stopped laughing and blinked their eyes at her. She could feel the Kyuubi’s chakra trying to come out but after three years, Naruto had finally learnt how to subdue the chakra from leaking out of her. 

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Y’know it doesn’t matter he doesn’t have a quirk, he can still become a superhero,” Naruto declared, keeping her face serious as she stared at her classmates and teacher. “Y’know in the days before, people dreamt of heroes that had no superpowers, who were heroes who worked their bloody ass to become heroes. Izuku may not have a quirk but he does have a brain and sometimes having a brain is more than enough to become a hero.”

“You think someone who only knows how to study can join the hero section of Yuuei High? Don’t make us laugh Uzumaki!” Her classmates yelled. “It’s impossible for someone like Midoriya to become a hero! It’s impossible for him to do it without a quirk!”

“Never say never!” Naruto said hotly, growling at them. “You know there’s a first in everything. For all y’know Midoriya could get in because he trained his ass off so he could get in.”

Bakugou snarled at her words and swung his fist at her table but if he thought, she was going to let him destroy her table then he had another thing coming. Kicking her table aside, Naruto caught the boy’s fist. He growled at her, reminding her of the puppies that Kiba used to take care of. God, she missed her friend. The guy was an ass but he always let her take a good look at those puppies and let her feed them even when it looked like they were going to bite her hands off.

“Did you see that?”

“She blocked his fist in a blink of an eye!” 

“Why you little…”

“Call me a bitch and I’ll show you what a quirkless person can do,” Naruto snarled, causing everyone in the room to blink their eyes at her admission. Her fellow blonde narrowed her eyes while everyone else gasped at her admission. “What? You never seen a quirkless person before? Believe it or not but quirkless people can do some of the same things you guys can do if they trained their body to a certain level. You see I might not have a quirk like you guys but it doesn’t mean that I’m a weakling! A quirkless person can be a better hero then any person who has a quirk!”

“You don’t even have a weak ‘quirk’ and you dare to challenge me,” Bakugou snarled, curling his lips into an ugly scowl. “You got nothing which can make you think that you and Midoriya have a chance against someone with a quirk. You two can’t enter the same arena as me!”

“I can’t speak for Midoriya but I can say that I can beat your ass without any problems because you’ll never be a real hero,” Naruto declared, narrowing her eyes at him. “Y’know what a hero is Bakugou? A hero is someone who saves people’s lives, who defend the weak and is everything you’re not. You won’t even defend Izuku, who is the type of person you’ll be protecting...what the hell makes you think you’re going to be good?”

“And you think you and Midoriya will be better? Don’t make me laugh!” Bakugou yelled, shaking his head at them.

Naruto narrowed her eyes. “You want to make a bet? I bet you that I can get into Yuuei without any problems. If I win this bet, you’ll apologize to Midoriya for every single action you did and if I lose then I’ll say that I was wrong and that you’ll be the best hero out there.”

“Don’t come crying when you realized how stupid you were for that belief of yours, Whiskers!” Bakugou declared, glaring at her while everyone else started to whisper to each other about the bet they made. Naruto smirked and nodded her head before looking at Midoriya, who stared wide-eyed at her. Giving him a small smile, Naruto pulled her table towards her and stared up at the ceiling.

Bakugou had no idea that she could pass those exams without a problem because even though she had no quirk, Naruto still had her chakra and her strength. That was all she needed to pass those exams because Naruto had been through a lot worse before she came here.

Nothing could ever compare to the battle she had with Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later

Naruto gazed up at Yuuei High School with wide eyes. Even though it had been now three years since she came to this world, Naruto could still find it amazing how the buildings architect were so different from Konohagakure. This school right in front of her looked so much more better and so much bigger than the Academy, which was easy to do because no matter how much Naruto loved the Academy, even she had to admit that her old school was a little bit old-fashioned when compared to these schools.

Still, how could a school be so large?

When she passed the practical part of the exam, Naruto had no doubt she would have to send her clones into the school to get a better idea of the layout of the school. There was no way in hell, she was going to let herself get lost in this school. 

“Fuck off, Deku!!”

It seemed like Katsuki and Izuku was here, Naruto thought as she twisted her head around to stare at her classmates. Bakugou had a scowl on his face as he glared at Izuku, who paled and cowered at the sight of their classmate walking towards him. Naruto clenched her hands into a fist as she stared at the two of them but to her surprise, Bakugou just yelled at Izuku for standing in his way and left the boy alone. Ever since the incident, Bakugou hadn’t made any attempts to hit Izuku.

It was strange to say the least if you asked Naruto.

She shook her head and relaxed her hands as she made her way towards the entrance of the school. As long as Katsuki didn’t do anything to Izuku, Naruto could relax and concentrate on the practical part of the exams. Ever since she started middle school, Naruto had always been worried about Izuku especially with the way Katsuki picked on him. She did defend Izuku from Katsuki when she could but Naruto couldn’t always be there for the green-haired boy.

She wished she could always be there but Naruto couldn’t guard the boy twenty-four hours a day without any problem.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto took the furthest seat from the stage. She shoved her bag on the floor before looking around at the area, watching carefully as her potential classmates took their seats in the chairs. Today would be the first time in a long time since she actually used her jutsus and strength in front of people, the first time she actually had a chance to fight someone that wasn’t her clones. Naruto wondered if there was a chance that someone in this room would give her a fight worth her while.

Would someone give her a fight that would make her heart pound? Was there someone in this room who could give her a challenge?

“Welcome one and all to my live show!” A man yelled and Naruto couldn’t help but gaped at the sight of a spiky blond-haired man wearing a black jacket with an upturned, studded collar and studded shoulders. “Everybody say hey!”

He put his hand to his ear, looking eager for them to reply to his calls but Naruto didn’t feel comfortable to answer his calls when no one in this hall was going to answer him. Three years ago before her fight with Sasuke, Naruto would have no problems to call it out but a lot of things had changed for her. She was no longer the same eager girl who did things recklessly. 

She learnt her lesson when she came to this world.

“I’ve got my shivers down my spine, too, listeners! All right examinees!” The man continued, raising his hands up in the air. “I’m gonna give you the low-down on how this’ll go down! Are you ready?”

Hell yes, Naruto thought, grinning wildly at the man. She wanted this exam to start. She wanted to do some form exercise, wanted to show Katsuki how wrong he was about quirkless people. She wanted the older boy to be on his knees and apologize to Izuku for every bad word he said, for every hurtful comment he made to the sweet boy and especially for destroying Izuku’s notebook. It hurt Naruto to see Izuku running to the fountain to try to stop his notebook from turning to ashes.

“Now pay attention, listeners!” The man yelled, pointing towards the screen. “We’ll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig? O.K?”

Naruto winced at the loudness of the teacher’s voice. Must the guy always make his voice so loud? Didn’t he realize some people have sensitive ears? There were people in this room who naturally had enhanced hearing, which meant even the smallest sound could be irritating for their ears. When she passed these exams, Naruto was definitely going to try avoid talking to this man because she would like to keep her ears very much.

“We’ll be sprinkling a large number of villains over the battlefield,” the man said, pointing to the screen where she could see that the doodles of the villains being marked with points. “And they’ll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty. Using each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many ‘villains’ as you can. Your goal, listeners is to rack up a high score! And don’t even think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that’s against the rules, capisce?”

Yeah, Naruto didn’t understand a damn thing he said except for the fact she couldn’t hurt her fellow competitors, which she had no plans of doing.

“Excuse me, may I ask a question?” 

Naruto blinked her eyes and stared down at the standing boy who stood up to ask a question. The boy was very tall black-haired boy who wore square-shaped glasses and there was something about him that reminded her of someone but Naruto didn’t know who this boy reminded her of. The person mustn’t be important if she couldn’t remember who this boy reminded her of.

“There are clearly four types of villains listed,” The boy declared, thrusting his finger at the paper handout handed to them. “Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top school like Yuuei. The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to become model heroes.”

Yeah that wasn’t why Naruto came here, she only decided to try out for this high school because she wanted to prove Katsuki wrong about Izuku and quirkless people.

“...Moreover, what’s with you?” The boy said, pointing at Izuku who was seated a couple of seats behind him. “Can’t you sit still for a second...you’re distracting!! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once.”

Izuku covered his mouth and looked down at his shoes while everyone else snickered at his words. Naruto glared at her fellow potential classmates, who all gulped and flinched at her. She smiled widely at this before slumping against her own seat as everyone paid attention to the man in front.

“Okay, Okay,” The man said, waving his hands at them. “Thanks for the segue, much appreciated examinee 7111. The fourth type of villain you’ll encounter is worth zero points! Let’s call them ‘arena traps’! Have anyone of you played ‘super mario brothers’ before?”

She had been here for three years but Naruto never heard about the video game called ‘Super Mario Brothers’. Maybe, once she finished doing these stupid exams then she could go buy those games. She had more than enough money to pay for her rent, groceries and all her other important bills. Besides, she needed to relax especially since she was getting nowhere in finding a way back home.

“...You remember those things that would go thwomp on you?” He asked them. He didn’t wait for their response before continuing on. “There’s a thing like that in each area! Their ‘gimmick’ is that they rampage when crowded!”

Right, she didn’t understand a damn thing he said.

“I see it sounds like one of those stage hazards you just have to slip through and avoid,” Someone said, causing her to blink her eyes at him. “This really seems to resemble like a video game.”

Video games? Would it be enough for them to show the reality of what they were signing up for? She had a very good idea of what being a hero entitled but did her fellow potential classmates understand what they were going to do? Naruto couldn’t help but ask herself, tilting her head as the announcer to talk about the presentation that the school had as well as some hero called Napoleon Bonaparte had said about true heroes and how they overcome the misfortunes in life. 

“Now let’s move to the main event!! Plus Ultra!!” The man yelled. “And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!”

Naruto nodded her head and glanced at the piece of paper in front of her. This was her first step to finding her path in this world and her first step in proving Katuski wrong about quirkless people and heroes. She was going to make it to this school even if she had to die trying. She was going to make that bastard apologize to Izuku because no one deserved to have their dreams crushed.

If there was one thing she could not stand, it was for Naruto to see someone’s dreams get crushed.

~X~  
“Izuku!”

Izuku squeaked and smiled nervously at her as if he was uncertain on what to think about the fact she was standing in front of him and talking to him without a single care in the world. Until now, Naruto didn’t have many interactions with her classmate, not because she disliked him or anything but because most of the time she was always trying to find ways to go back home.

She was going to change that now.

Until she found a way back home, Naruto was going to bring the boy out of his shell.

“N-Naruto, we’re in the same block!” The boy stuttered, looking everywhere but her face.

Smiling widely, Naruto nodded her head and looked around at their fellow competitors, who were all glancing at each other like they didn’t know what to think of each other. She shrugged her shoulders at them before staring at the boy, who kept rubbing his eyes at her. Was it that surprising she was here? She might not be able to answer the questions their teachers used to give her but Naruto had been able to use her clones into making sure she knew how to do well in her test.

Maybe she should put more effort into using her clones for her studies.

“Yup,” Naruto finally said. “And I’m glad that we’re in the same block cuz it’s nice that I’m with someone that I know isn’t it? Though have you seen Katsuki? I need to remind him of our bet.”

“You’re still going through with the bet?” Izuku asked, blinking his eyes. “Don’t you want him to forget about it?”

“Nope because I want him to apologize for every shitty word he said to you,” Naruto answered. “I don’t know his beef with you but he has no right to tell you that you can’t be a hero.”

“W-Why do you care about what he said?” Izuku hesitantly asked. “Ever since you joined middle school, you never said anything about it and I don’t blame you since Kacchan is...Kacchan but why do you care now?”

“Honestly...I don’t know,” Naruto answered truthfully. “But I do know that what Katsuki said to you had to be my final straw. It pisses me off the fact that he looks down at people like us because where I came from, not a lot of people had quirks. In fact, everyone who didn’t have those quirks had to work their asses off so that they could be just as good as them and the one person I looked up to...he didn’t have a quirk but he was considered the strongest person in the village. My point is I didn’t want him to look down on you or people like us because when we put in the effort, when we really try then I think we can be a better hero then everyone here because we know what it is like to suffer.”

He blinked his eyes at her but Naruto could see the thoughtful look in his eyes and she knew that the boy had a lot to consider by her words. She didn’t know what he was thinking but she did know Izuku wasn’t going to take her words for granted, not like a certain asshole she knew. Honestly, if she managed not to hit the bastard for the next couple of years then Naruto would consider herself a saint.

“AND START!”

Wait a second, did the bastard just told them the exam already started?

“What’s the matter?” The announcer yelled and Naruto could tell from the smile on his face that the bastard was enjoying their confusion. “There’s no such thing as a countdown in a real battle!! Run! Ruuun! Consider the baton tossed!!”

Naruto grinned and nodded her head. “Well, ya heard the bastard didn’t ya Izuku? It’s time for us to defeat some baddies!”

Without waiting for her classmate’s reply, Naruto rushed towards the buildings where she hoped and prayed she could find some of those interesting machines that they planned for them to break. Maybe, she would go crazy. She wanted to beat something up, wanted to pretend that those machines were the cause of her coming here but most of all she wanted to take her anger out on something.

It had been too long since she let her anger go.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of something crashing towards her. Blinking her eyes, Naruto stared at the machine for a good few seconds before channeling all of her chakra into her fist. Narrowing her eyes, Naruto slammed her fist against the robot’s chest and smiled in satisfaction as the robot crumbled into tiny pieces.

Rubbing her hands together, she continued to weave through the modelled streets, searching for more robots to beat. She licked her lips when she caught sight of another robot tumbling through the streets, heading towards one of her fellow competitors. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto rushed towards the robots and kicked the robot, breaking it into a million pieces. 

This was just too easy, Naruto thought as she destroyed what must seem to her like her fiftieth robot. Why wasn’t this more challenging? Did they really think this was going to show people what real battles were like? Maybe, it was because of the fact that she was a ninja, the fact she went through the wave mission that made her think this wasn’t enough for her fellow competitors know. 

She slammed both of her fist against two robots, flickering her eyes at her fellow competitors and felt her throat dried when she saw a robot rushing towards Izuku, who seemed to be frozen at the sight of the robot rushing towards him. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto jumped onto the robot and slammed her elbow on its robot head. 

“You’re okay, Izuku?” Naruto asked.

Izuku nodded and glanced nervously at the robot then to her before asking, “A-Are you sure that you don’t have a quirk? Because a quirkless person shouldn’t be able to do it.”

“I trained my butt off of course,” Naruto explained, slamming her fist against the robot’s head before it could attack her. “If ya want, I can show you my training regime when this test is over.”

“Yes.”

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of something being crashed. She blinked her eyes when she caught sight of a huge robot in front of her. She glanced at Izuku, who stood there with his legs shaking. She opened her mouth to yell at him to run, to let her handle it but closed her mouth as she laid eyes on a brown-haired girl stuck on a couple of broken parts.  
“Izuku! Run!” Naruto yelled, staring at the robot in front of her while all the other competitors run away.

The green-haired boy shook his head and before Naruto could even blink her eyes, the short boy run away from her and towards the girl. Was he actually going to save her? Did he have the strength to do it? Naruto wondered, watching as the green-haired boy jumped up and slammed his fist against the robot’s head. She blinked her eyes as she realized that her friend was falling down with his bloodied fist.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto started to rush towards the boy and channeled chakra towards her feet. She jumped up and grabbed hold of the boy, pulling him close to her chest. She knew she could end up crashing down to the ground but she would be fine, she had fallen from greater heights after all but Naruto needed to make sure Izuku was safe. 

If only she could summon toads again then maybe she wouldn’t be in this trouble.

She blinked her eyes when she realized that she wasn’t falling down as quickly as she was expecting too. Blinking her eyes, Naruto looked around to find the source of this and her eyes widened when she realized it was the brown-haired girl causing this. She smiled widely at the girl, who smiled weakly back at her, before glancing at Izuku, who was staring out of space.

“Naruto.”

“Yeah, Izuku?”

“Thanks,” he muttered, flickering his eyes at the girl. “Do you think there’s enough time for me to get a single point?”

Naruto blinked her eyes. “Wait a second, this whole time you haven’t gotten a single point?”

He flushed a light pink and slowly nodded his head, causing Naruto to clench her hands into a fist. Why the hell couldn’t Izuku get a single point from his attack with the robot? Even though he hadn’t attack any of the smaller robots, Izuku showed so much more courage then everyone here. He deserved the right to become a hero because heroes always saved people that was what being a hero meant.

If he didn’t get in because of not getting any of the robots with points, Naruto was going to storm off to the school and demand that they get their head check.

“Even if we had time, I don’t think you should move,” Naruto said softly, grimacing at the sight of his bloodied fist. “Your body should be more important to you then this test because you can’t become a hero if you can’t move, can you?”

“I didn’t get a single point,” he muttered, looking so teary-eyed that Naruto was so tempted to give him a hug. 

“No you didn’t but you showed everyone here that a quirkless person had the heart of a hero,” Naruto declared, giving him a grin. “Did you see everyone else rushing to save that girl? You’re the only person in this whole arena who decided to go after that girl, to throw your life away so that she could live...if that isn’t a hero then I don’t know what is.”

“You did the same,” Izuku informed her. “You saved me without even thinking of it...and you always tried to defend me from Kacchan’s words.”

“Defending you from Katsuki is one thing,” Naruto protested. “What you did for that girl is another thing entirely and if the people of this school can’t recognise it then I can safely say they’re a bunch of idiots.”

“THE TEST IS OVER!” The announcer yelled, drawing her attention away from the injured boy.

She grimaced and glanced down at Izuku. Their test was over but Naruto had no idea if she did enough to pass the test though she had a good idea she did well in the written test. Still, what was the point of her getting in if Izuku didn’t get in? It was never her dream to become a superhero. All her life, Naruto wanted to become a kickass kunoichi, to become one of the best Hokages that Konoha had ever seen. Not once in her life did she ever think of becoming a hero.

“Y’know Izuku if I get in, I’ll tell them to give it to you.”

“Naruto?”

“The only reason why I applied is so that I could prove Katsuki wrong about quirkless people,” Naruto reminded him. “I never wanted to become a superhero until the day they asked us about our future. Until then, all I was thinking of doing was research.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I know you’ll be an awesome superhero,” Naruto declared. “Y’know where I come from? There was a man that I looked up to because he was the best person in his job and I wanted to surpass him. Y’know what? That man didn’t have a quirk but I thought he was more awesome then anyone with a quirk. Heck, I wanted to have his title.”

“You say wanted...what’s stopping you?”

“Nothing is going to stop me from achieving my dreams,” Naruto declared. “But it might take me a bit longer then I would like but I’ll become Hokage...and when that day happens, Izuku you could bet your ass you’re always welcome to visit my home.”

“Naruto…”

“Never ever give up on your dream Izuku,” Naruto said, smiling widely at him as an old lady walked towards them. “An old man once told me that I should never give up on my dreams even if it seems like nothing was going my way. He told me that if I put my mind to work then I could be whatever I wanted to be.”

Those were the Hokage’s words to her when she had been six years old. She could remember going to the old man, asking him if her classmates were right when they said that a girl could never become a Hokage because she was weak. The old man had just smiled at her, told her to take a seat before basically telling her that her classmates were just a bunch of idiots who didn’t know what they were talking about. He told her if she put her mind to it and worked her ass off then she could become Hokage.

She still believed in his words.  
“You should leave girl,” the old lady stated, flickering her eyes at her.

“How the hell do you expect me to leave when I know Izuku is hurt?” She asked, clenching her hands. 

“I’ll take it from here,” the old lady explained. “I can heal the boy like he’s good as new. Now go home and get some rest, girl.”

She opened her mouth to protest at the old lady but closed her mouth when she caught sight of Izuku shaking his head at her. She sighed, nodded her head at him before giving the old lady a tight smile. This woman might have a quirk that deal with healing and if that was the case then Naruto would let her heal her friend.

“Alright.”

~X~  
“If it isn’t Whiskers, found the exams too hard didn’t ya? I bet you didn’t score any points since you’re as quirkless as Deku,” Katsuki sneered as she walked out of the school gates with her sports bag in one hand. She narrowed her eyes, clenched her hands at her fellow blonde.

“I think I might have gotten around forty or forty-two points,” Naruto answered, smirking when her fellow blond gawked at her words. “And don’t you dare insult Izuku, you bastard! Izuku is currently being healed from beating up a giantass robot.”

Katsuki stared at her for a good couple of seconds before laughing out loud at her words. “Deku? You mean to tell me Deku beat up a giant robot? I never thought you could make a joke like that, Deku could never do something like that.”

“Can’t he? I know he tried to save your sorry ass,” Naruto snarled and Katsuki growled at the reminder of the incident that happened nine months ago. “I don’t know why you treat him like shit Bakugou but Izuku doesn’t deserve it. He’s the nicest person I know, which is more then I could say for you. Did you try to save anyone during this exam? No, knowing you, I think you would have concentrated on getting more points then worrying about your fellow competitors.”

“If I want to enter this fucking school then I’ve to earn a lot of fucking points,” he snapped.

She rolled her eyes. “Izuku didn’t earn a single damn point but he saved a person’s life and I think that spoke more about his personality and who he is then what you did. Why the hell did you decide to become a hero? You have nothing that makes you a good hero except for your damn quirk.”

“And you think you’ll make an amazing hero, bitch,” he snarled. “You’ve nothing. You’ve no quirk yet you think that you fucking have the right to lecture me.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I might not have a quirk but let me tell you bastard, I trained my bloody butt off to become the person I am. You think you’re amazing because of your quirk well news flash bastard, the world doesn’t revolve around you! There’re people out there with quirks better than yours, people out there that are younger then you but have more potential to become heroes. Don’t think for a single minute that you’re Kami’s gift to the world!”

He narrowed his eyes at her, clenched his fist and Naruto knew from watching Izuku and Katsuki that the boy wanted to slam his fist against her. Katsuki snarled but didn’t throw a punch at her, which told her more then anything that the boy had more sense then his appearance suggested. Shaking her head, Naruto looked at the blonde for one last time.

“Y’know Izuku looks up to you but I don’t understand why the hell he looks up to an asshole like you,” Naruto said, putting her hands into her skirt pockets. “And I know from the rumors circulating in our middle school that before you gained that quirk of yours, Izuku and you were the best of friends.”

“Who the hell was spreading this.”

“Can’t remember,” Naruto admitted, curling her lips into a smile. “But I don’t hear you denying it.”

She smiled widely at him and rushed towards the bus before she could hear him yell his denials to her. She hated how Katsuki treated Izuku but Naruto hoped for Izuku’s sake that those two could go back to being the best of friends. She didn’t know what it was like for Izuku to lose his best-friend but Naruto knew the importance of friendship and knew how complicated friendship could be.

Though for Izuku’s sake, Naruto hoped his friendship would never end up like her friendship because she knew Izuku would never heal from it not in the way she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto tilted her head and looked at herself in her mirror. Was it right for her to wear this school uniform? Maybe, she should go to the principle and tell him to give her spot to Izuku but of course, she was going to do that after she found out whether or not he made it into the school. Kami, it would be a bad thing if she gave up her spot only to find out Izuku got into the school without any problem.

After all, the school did tell her they considered rescue points and Izuku did save that brown-haired girl from being injured by that giant ass monster. If anyone deserved to pass that hidden section of the exam then it should be Izuku. The only reason why Naruto even saved Izuku was because he was her friend, because she didn’t want to see him dead.

Shaking her head, Naruto picked up her keys and made her way out of the apartment. Taking in a deep breath, she locked her apartment’s door and slowly made her way towards the street leading to the school. Was she going to make new friends in this school? In Middle School, she made friends but Naruto didn’t really feel close to them. 

She went to parties, played games with her friends and had dinners with her classmates but Naruto never truly felt like she belonged with them. She loved her middle school friends but they didn’t understand her, didn’t know what she truly was but most of all they cared about finding out if she had a quirk or not. Till this day, Naruto didn’t understand the importance of a quirk.

Wasn’t she a human being just like them? Would they look down at her like they did with Izuku because she couldn’t use a quirk? If they did then screw them because Naruto knew there were people out there who didn’t need a quirk to be awesome.

“Naruto!”

Naruto twisted her body around and smiled at the sight of Izuku running towards her with a big smile on his face. Looking at his school uniform, Naruto guessed that the boy was in the same high school as her but was he in the same class as her? Did Katsuki pass? Please don’t let her be in the same classroom as that asshole because Naruto doubt she could control herself if she saw him.

“Hi Izuku!” Naruto greeted as the boy smiled widely at her. “I see that we’re going to be in the same high school, which is good because it’s nice to know someone in school! Y’know since we’re newbies and we know each other, why don’t we become better friends?”

“Y-Yes,” Izuku stuttered, flushing red. 

“Good, now the first thing we’re going to do is to break you out of your stuttering habit,” Naruto declared as they crossed the road. “As much as I think it’s cute how you stuttered, I doubt anyone else will. People might think you’re weak and take advantage of you by bullying you.”

Izuku flushed red. “Right but how are you going to break me from my habit?”

“I’ve my ways,” Naruto said, grinning. “Anyways since we’re going to be in the same school and since the two of us don’t have any quirks then wouldn’t it be a good idea if we trained together? I could help ya get stronger...though I don’t know if I can get you any stronger since that punch of yours looks powerful.”

“Naruto…”  
“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Izuku said, rubbing the back of his neck. “No one has ever wanted to train with me before but then again, I didn’t u….I mean I don’t have a quirk so everyone in school didn’t want to help me. Not that I blame them because what could a quirkless person do?”

“You shouldn’t talk like that,” Naruto said sharply, crossing her arms. “Do ya think I’m terrible because I lack a quirk? I scored more points in the exam then most of the people in our exam site and I’ve no quirk.”

“No, I think it was amazing but Naruto...are you really sure you’ve no quirk? No one should be able to do what you did in the exam without having a quirk,” Izuku explained, tilting his head at her. “I mean maybe you have a reinforcement type of quirk and you haven’t realize it...though you would have notice it when you were young because you wouldn’t have been able to control your strength. Though, if you trained yourself then everything we’ve been taught about quirks is wrong or maybe…”

“Y’know I could see why everyone called you a hero otaku,” Naruto said, shaking her head. “I’m certain that I don’t have a quirk Izuku. Quirks manifested when kids are four right? Well, I was normal kid by the time I was four. I only have this strength because I trained my butt off. I wanted to prove the kids in my old school wrong about me. Y’know they told me I couldn’t have my dream job because I was a girl? They told me because I was a girl that I would never become the best...to prove them wrong, I trained my ass off until I could beat most of them in a fight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, curling her lips. “No one believed in me except for three people. One of them was my best-friend and she had a quirk, which made me feel like I could do whatever I want because she believed in me. The leader of my village told me that I could become Hokage as long as I trained my bloody ass off, and the last person to believe in me was Inu.”

“Inu?”

“He was my precious friend.”

“You had a friend called Dog?” Izuku asked, raising his eyebrow.

“That was his codename,” Naruto explained as they entered through the school gates. “I never found out his real name but he was always looking after me. He didn’t have a quirk...I think.”

“You think?”

“He always wore a mask and as far as I was concerned he didn’t have one,” Naruto admitted, running her hand through her hair. “The old man told me that Inu graduated from school at the age of six.”

“Six?” Izuku gulped. “He must be a genius.”

“Yup,” Naruto agreed, putting her hands into her pockets. “As far as I know, Inu was the youngest person to graduate from school...I think the next person to graduate at an early age was my friend’s brother.”

“You know a lot of geniuses,” Izuku said, tilting his head. “Did your friend’s brother had a quirk? Or was he quirkless like us?”

“No, he had a quirk,” Naruto answered, closing her eyes. “His quirk allowed him to copy anyone’s moves, make illusions and allows them to mimic their opponent’s move. It’s quite scary when you think about it.”

“It must put a strain in his eyes,” Izuku commented, tilting his head. “In order for his quirk to work then his eyes need to be open at all times right? Hmm, it’s also quite good for combat and infiltration missions but then again maybe it doesn’t work if people realizes what he does. It’ll be even more amazing if there is no time limit to it or if it still works if he blinks his eyes but, it could lead to problems if he doesn’t know how to control it.”

“I don’t know much about his quirk,” Naruto said, stopping Izuku from his mindless commentary. “I know as much as Sasuke was willing to tell me, which isn’t much since that bastard keeps these things to himself but then again I wasn’t a part of his clan. Besides, if I knew a lot of things about his k...quirk then Sasuke wouldn’t be able to beat me and he hates that.”

“Why would he hate that?”

“Oh, Sasuke have the same quirk as his brother,” Naruto explained, grimacing. “Everyone in Sasuke’s family had the same quirk, which is understandable since they all had the same ancestor. It doesn’t help that his parents are related to each other so of course, the quirk was going to be the same one.”

“I see.”

“Y’know I just realize that I forgot to ask you which class you’re in,” Naruto said, smiling widely at him. “I kept thinking that we’re going to be in the same class but for all I know we might not be in the same class.”

Izuku blinked his eyes, rubbed the back of his neck and answered. “I’m in class 1-A Naruto, what about you?”

Naruto tilted her head and pulled out her timetable from her pockets. Squinting her eyes, Naruto could barely make out the letter assigned to her. It looked like an A, Naruto thought, pulling the paper close to her eyes. Even though she had been in this world for three years now and learnt to write their language, Naruto still had times when she struggled to read their words..after all, their japanese was more modern to the one in the Elemental Countries.

“I’m in 1-A too,” Naruto finally answered, stuffing her timetable into her pockets. “Y’know this is a good thing because now I’ve someone to sit with if the teacher decides to let us pick our seats. It’ll be nice to sit with a familiar face.”

“Y-Y’know there’s a chance that Kacchan might be in the same class as us,” Izuku stuttered as they walked through the first-year corridor. “I mean only thirty-seven people passed the exams...and there’s only two classes, so there is a fifty-fifty chance he’ll be with us.”

“Are you suggesting that I sit beside that asshole Izuku?”

Izuku shook his head. “No, Naruto but I mean I won’t be the only familiar face in the classroom.”

“Okay, let me correct myself...I’ll be sitting with a familiar face who doesn’t act like an arrogant asshole,” Naruto corrected herself, smiling widely at him. “Izuku, trust me when I say that I don’t want to be anywhere near that arrogant shit. He treated you like shit even though the two of you used to be the best of friends and don’t let me get started on how he tried to destroy your dreams because he thought since you have no quirk that you’ve no chance of joining.”

“Naruto, it’s hard for a person without a quirk to become a hero,” Izuku reminded her as they got closer to their new classroom. “The entrance exam that we just went through was not something everyone without a quirk could do.”

“Y’know if you think like that then you’ll never give things a shot,” Naruto said, putting her hands around her head. “So what? If someone wants to be a hero so badly then they’ll need to train their bloody ass off, they shouldn’t be expecting a miracle to happen for them to become a hero. If you don’t put your heart and soul into your dream then you should just give up...that’s my motto.”

“Naruto…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really believe a quirkless person could become a hero?”

“Of course I do...I wouldn’t have applied if I didn’t think I would do a better job then that asshole,” Naruto declared, giving him a thumbs up. “Besides, I proved every single person wrong when I was able to score the most points in our section...and you showed everyone that you’ve a better heart then those assholes who applied.”

Izuku smiled widely at her words before pushing the door open, revealing their future classmates to her. 

No, why the hell did Kami put me with him? Does he hate me? It’s bad enough I’m in a world where shinobis are just a thing of the past but now I’m stuck with the asshole who made Izuku’s life hell, Naruto thought, gazing at the sight of Katsuki leaning against the chair. Was it too late for her to ask the school to transfer her to another class? No, if she transferred to another class then Katsuki might think she was scared of him, which wasn’t true.

God damn it, she should have sneaked in and tried to figure out who her classmates were.

“Don’t put your legs on the desk!” A boy with glasses yelled at Katsuki and Naruto wondered why the boy looked so familiar to her. Had she met him somewhere? Maybe she should have paid better attention to the people in the exam. “Don’t you think that’s disrespectful to your classmates?”

From the pissed off expression on Katsuki’s face, Naruto just knew the asshole was going to say something to make the other boy furious. She rubbed her forehead and glanced at Izuku, who was now looking pale-faced at the sight of Katsuki. Right, she was going to break Izuku’s stuttering habit and his damn fear of Katsuki.

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t think so,” Katsuki snarled. “Which Middle School are you from anyway, you two-bit extra?”

Okay, that was it, she was going to break the fight.

“Oi, could you guys stop your damn fighting!” Naruto snapped, making her way towards Katsuki’s table. “It’s barely eight o’clock and you guys decided to fight! Four-eyes, don’t bother trying to talk some sense to Bakugou because the asshole won’t even listen to you! Bakugou! Don’t act like your asshole self this early in the morning.”

“What are you going to do Whisker? Beat me up?” Katsuki sneered.

Naruto narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I would like to but we’re classmates and unlike a certain asshole I know, I don’t beat up my classmates or call them degrading names.”

“Why you little…”

“Y’know you’re this close to me punching your damn face,” Naruto snapped. “Why the hell are you in this damn Academy? Assholes like you have no right to come here since you barely act like a hero.”

“Do you want me to end you, Whiskers?”

“I would like to see you try,” Naruto said, crossing her arms. 

“It would be so easy for me.”

“Y’know I can easily block your attack,” Naruto said, crossing her arms. “I’m not a weakling.”

Katsuki made no comment on that instead he scowled at her. She blinked her eyes and glanced at Izuku, who kept flickering his eyes from her to Katsuki before looking back at her. Was she the only one who found it strange that the asshole wasn’t going to tell her that she was weak? A year ago, the ass would sneer at her and tell her she could only become a hero in her dreams.

What the hell happened for him to change his mind?

This was really weird, Naruto thought, gazing at Katsuki. Did she need to ask him what was wrong with him? No, if she did that then the asshole would snap at her and tell her it wasn’t any of her business. She licked her dried lips. Maybe, she should just leave it alone. For all she know, Katsuki might actually start to realize that he wasn’t the best person in this school.

“I don’t see a weakling,” Katsuki finally said, scowling at her.

She grinned. “Wow, I finally hear you give me compliment...now I feel so special.”

“I just have one question...what the hell did you do to pass the exam,” Katsuki asked, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “A quirkless person shouldn’t have been able to score as many points as you did...so what trick did you use?”

Naruto pursed her lips and gazed at Katsuki’s furious eyes. “I didn’t use any trick Bakugou, despite what you people think...people without quirks are more then capable of becoming heroes. I don’t know if you remember this but in the olden days, before Quirks came to existence, people made up superheroes and sometimes they made their superheroes have no superpowers...instead they made them train their ass off so they could do what they want. I got in because I trained my bloody ass off just like you did but unlike you, I have to push myself to my limit so I could reach the standard this school had.”

“Wait a second….you’re quirkless?” One of the students asked, blinking his eyes at her while the four-eyed boy along with so many other stared at her in shock. 

Naruto nodded her head. “Yup and I’m proud of it.”

They just gazed at her, looking as if they didn’t know what to think of her and maybe she was a weirdo for getting accepted into this department in their high school without any problems. If she had been born into this world, it would have been extremely difficult for her to get in but she had been born in Konoha. She had been basically raised all her life to become a warrior, to become a shinobi and for that reason alone, she had gained the advantage over most quirkless people.

Shaking her head, Naruto took the last seat in the back of the classroom. If these people think she had a disadvantage for being born without a quirk then Naruto was going to show them just how wrong they were. She still had her chakra, and even without her chakra, Naruto knew all too well from the amount of fights she used to get into that her punch was stronger then most people.

“It took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down,” A man said, snapping her out of her train of thought. “Life is short, kids. You’re all lacking in common sense.”

Why do I feel like he reminds me of someone I know? Naruto thought, staring wide-eyed at the man who she suspected was to be their homeroom teacher. Looking at the man, there was nothing striking about him except for the fact how tired the man looked. With his shoulder-length black hair and half-shaven beard, Naruto thought he looked nothing special.

He gazed around the room, staring at each one of them before finally saying, “I’m your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Naruto snorted and stared at the man in front of her. Something about the man reminded her of Kakashi-sensei but what was it? The two of them looked nothing alike and the man certainly didn’t carry around a porn book in his hand. Narrowing her eyes, Naruto stared closely at the man. It was the eyes, Naruto decided as their classroom teacher handed them their P.E outfit.

Just like Kakashi-sensei, Shouta-sensei was a lazy ass but the question was, was he a lazy ass that helped his students? Or was he going to make them learn by themselves?

Only time could tell.

~X~  
“A Quirk Apprehension Test?” Everyone in their class yelled when everyone arrived to the P.E grounds. Naruto smiled widely at this. This was the time for her to show her stuff. She was going to show every single person just what she could do. She was going to make sure that they realize just how stupid they would be to underestimate her skill. She crossed her arms and grinned as the picture of a speechless Bakugou rushed to her mind.  
It would be so fun to prove him wrong.

Just because she had no quirk didn’t mean she couldn’t kick his ass in his own game. She might be the underdog in this situation but Naruto knew this was where she shined. 

“What about the ceremony? And the guidance counsellor meeting?” Ochako asked, frowning at their sensei.

“If you want to be a hero then we don’t have time for frilly niceties,” Aizawa-sensei said, staring lazily at them. “You all understand the school’s reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that ‘freedom’ goes for us senseis too.”

Everyone frowned and glanced at each other, hoping that maybe one of them understood what the man had just said but no one nodded their head. Izuku grimaced and glanced at Naruto, who stood there with her head tilted, a habit that Izuku knew the girl did whenever she was musing about something. Did she knew what was happening? Naruto smiled and shook her head at him, which told him more then anything she didn’t know what was happening.

“Softball pitch. Standing long Jump. 50 meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength test. Sustained sideway jumps. Upper body exercise. Seated toe-touch,” Aizawa-sensei listed, flickering his eyes at them. “These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks.”

Naruto tilted her head at this and stared at the P.E grounds. They didn’t want them to hold back, did they? She thought to herself, leaning back and forth as she mulled over the man’s words. Could she showed them what she could do? No, she wanted to keep some things to herself. A true shinobi didn’t show their real skill set but...Naruto wasn’t a ninja anymore.

She might still carry her headband, still dreamed of becoming Hokage but as long as she was stuck in this world, she could no longer be considered a ninja. There was no point of her holding back in front of these people but...

“The country still hasn’t gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping tracks of average performance levels,” Their sensei continued, snapping her from her train of thought. He stared closely at her but Naruto just smiled sheepishly at her teacher. He didn’t say anything instead he focused his attention on Katsuki. “Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?”

“67 meters,” Bakugou grunted.

Their teacher nodded and threw the softball at Bakugou, who caught the ball without any hesitance. “Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don’t exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don’t hold back.”

“You got it,” Bakugou declared, holding the ball right behind his head. Without hesitating, Bakugou threw the ball with all of his strength and to Naruto’s shock, the ball went flying further than Bakugou usual pitch. With the help of Bakugou quirk, the ball was flying towards near the end of the P.E grounds. Naruto whistled while everyone just gawked and grinned at the display.

I could do better, Naruto decided as her fellow blond went back to his spot.  
Without her chakra, Naruto knew she could do way better than the arrogant asshole.

“It looks fun...you say?” Aizawa asked, staring darkly at them. “So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol’ time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right then. In that case, new rule: the student who rank last in total points will be judged ‘hopeless’ and instantly expelled.”

Expelled? No, she worked too damn hard to get into this damn school. She made her clones study for the school stupid written entrance exam when she could have made them do research on how to go home. She could have made her clones do more part time jobs so she didn’t have to worry about rent until next year. No, she could not allow herself be expelled. 

She clenched her hands into a fist and stared at their sensei’s face. “Bring it on, Aizawa-sensei! I’ll show you that I’m the top dog here! I bet ya that everyone in this class won’t get expelled because as far as I know, rules are meant to be broken.”

Their sensei stared at her as if she was a weirdo for saying that but Naruto just kept smiling at the man, who curled his lips at her. Everyone else just stared at her and she knew what they were thinking about her. They thought because she was quirkless that she couldn’t do it but, Naruto wasn’t going to be the deadlast again. If she was the deadlast in this school then she could never forgive herself because she was the shinobi.

She had the advantage over them, not the other way around.

“This is our first day here!!” Ochako yelled, looking distressed at their sensei’s words. “That’s just too unreasonable.”

“Natural disasters. Massive accidents. Ego-mad villains,” Their sensei said, interrupting Ochako in her rant. “All kind of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan is now positively drenched in ‘unreasonable’. It’s our job as heroes to reverse it, and restore reason.”

Yup, their sensei reminded Naruto of Kakashi-sensei but Naruto wondered if this sensei was just as perverted and lazy as the copy-cat ninja.

“If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local fast food joint after school, that’s too bad,” their sensei informed them, gazing darkly at them. “From now on, for the next three years all you can expect from your life at Yuuei is one hardship after the next. This is ‘plus ultra’.”

The man smirked. “I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top.”

Naruto smiled widely at this comment and decided right then there that she liked this sensei. He might be harsh, might try to make their lives miserable by the sound of it but Naruto knew that this man was no joker. He knew what he was talking about and if he thought they needed to overcome their troubles to be the best then she knew she came to the right place.

Naruto hated the idea of using a short cut to become a hero.

~X~   
Naruto Uzumaki is an anomaly, Aizawa thought, staring down at the profile given to him by the school. In all his years of teaching, he never once saw a quirkless person entered the hero departments. The test made by the school was too difficult for a person without a quirk to use but this young delicate looking girl smashed the test without any problem. He rubbed his chin as he looked down at the scores and thought back at the video he saw. 

Without the use of any quirk, the girl smashed the robots without any problem and saved someone by jumping up so high in the air that it was regarded impossible for a quirkless person to do. Was the file true? Did the girl really have no quirk? He stared at the smiling girl as she stretched her arms and legs back. From the tone in her arm, he could see that the girl indeed did a lot of exercise but if she truly did training to enhance her strength then why didn’t she have at least some more form of muscle?

Something wasn’t adding up if you asked him.

He watched as the girl took her place in the 50m dash. This was the time for him to check if the girl had an enhancement quirk or the very least a quirk similar to All Might. Keeping his eyes focused on the girl, he activated his quirk and watched as the girl run faster than Eijirou. Nothing changed. The girl was still running faster than Eijirou. In fact, if Aizawa wasn’t mistaken the girl was running faster than before.

“3.02 seconds,” The robot declared.

That was even faster than Iida, Aizawa thought, staring at the smiling blond. How on Earth could this be? He was no fool but it should be impossible for someone without a quirk or at least without a quirk that dealt with speed to do this. He rubbed his chin. This wasn’t normal but it was interesting to see. Did the girl used some form of drug to do this?

No, she didn’t have the look of a drug addict and not even a quirkless drug addict could run as fast as she did.

Perhaps, it was time for them to do a check on Uzumaki Naruto’s past.

“7.02 seconds.”

Aizawa blinked his eyes and grimaced when he caught sight of Izuku heaving and groaning at the run he did. The girl was an anomaly but it was a good kind but Izuku Midoriya was a different story entirely. The boy acted like he just inherited his quirk, which was rather unusual. If this boy kept it up, he might end up as a reliability for the school, no to all of the heroes.

He shook his head and stared at the blond-haired girl as she made her way to the long jump. How could a quirkless person be able to do what she could do? This wasn’t normal. No one without a quirk could be as good as that girl. Aizawa sighed and rubbed his chin. Did the principle know about this? No, the principle would know about it but did he know why she could do it? How could the girl do something that so many people could dream to do.

“How can a quirkless person jump as far as she can?” One of the students asked, gazing at the girl with wonder. “That’s even further than Bakugou.”

The black-haired man grimaced at this reminder and stared intensely at the girl. He curled his lips as he noticed the glint of amusement in her eyes. Was it possible that the girl was holding back? He narrowed his eyes and noticed for the first time the posture the girl held herself in. Everyone else held themselves like they were civilians but Naruto held herself like a soldier, ready for war.

This was interesting to see and something he needed to keep an eye out for.

“Aizawa-sensei, I’m ready to throw!” Naruto said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Go ahead,” Aizawa informed her, waving his hand at her.

The blond-haired girl grinned and Aizawa activated his quirk to confirm one last time that the girl didn’t have a quirk. To his surprise, the girl threw the ball nearly as far as Bakugou did, only being a few meters behind him. If the girl was using her quirk then this wouldn’t have happened. He stared wide-eyed at the girl. This young girl had no quirk but was able to do everything better than a person with quirk could do.

“Naruto.”

“Yes, Aizawa-sensei?”

“Tell me Naruto, how are you able to do all the things you could do,” He finally asked the girl, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “No one without a quirk could do what you just did but you have somehow found a way to overcome it. What have you been doing for you to do what you can do?”

“I trained myself duh,” The girl answered, looking at him as if he was an idiot. “Y’know I had to prove myself to my classmates in one of my old schools cuz I didn’t come from a family filled with quirks. I had to make myself ten times stronger then them, ten times faster then them and well I try to be smarter then them but hey no one can have everything. Anyways, if ya think I’m good...one of my senpai was better than me in physical activities. He’s faster than me and engine head combined.”

Well that was troubling to hear and interesting too.

“Besides anyone could do what I can do if they put the effort to do it,” Naruto continued, leaning against her foot. “Y’know everyone in the class can beat my score if they just train themselves.”

The honesty and determination in her eyes told him more then everything that the girl wasn’t lying to him. She truly did train herself to have this level of endurance but it still didn’t make sense. Why on earth would she wanted to prove herself to her classmates in school? He knew there was discrimination for quirkless people but he hadn’t realize to what extent till the girl spoke about it.

“Why did it matter to you?”

“Because I want to be Hokage,” The girl said, smiling. “And to become Hokage, I’ve to be the strongest person there is...which means I’ve to work twenty times harder then everyone else. Not only I don’t have a quirk, I’m a no name orphan so I’ve to work so much harder then everyone who has family to help them.”

He knew there was more to the story but Aizawa could wait to find out. It wasn’t a big concern yet but if the girl did become a student here then he was going to find out exactly what type of home life that the girl had up until now. 

As far as he knew, there was no position called Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why the hell are you following me, Whiskers?” 

Naruto blinked and blinked her eyes as she gazed at the furious blond in front of her. She glanced at her stop and then to Bakugou before looking back at the stop. Oh wow, she hadn’t realized that Bakugou took the bus to school but then again, she was usually late for school. Today was actually the first time in her life that she woke up before the alarm clock. 

“Well, we’re both going to school aren’t we? And we do live in the same area,” Naruto said, smiling widely at him. “It isn’t my fault that your memory sucks.”

“My memory doesn’t suck,” Bakugou said, stuffing his right hand in his pocket. She raised her eyebrows at him but made no comment about his denial. His memory sucked whenever it came to people who didn’t mean much to him. Kami, the two of them had been in the same homeroom for four years now and till now, Bakugou never called her by her name.

It was off-putting if she was to be honest.

“So do you think we are going to do anything hero like today?” Naruto asked as the two of them entered the bus. He blinked his eyes, scowled before shrugging his shoulder at her. She raised her eyebrows at him before smiling widely at him. Maybe he was learning to actually control his tongue, Naruto thought, grabbing hold of the bus handles.

“No idea Whisker but we’re in U.A hero department, we better have some fucking hero lessons,” Bakugou finally answered, giving her a scowl.

Naruto sighed. “Why the hell do you scowl Bakugou? Have you never smile in a day of your life?”

“Why the hell do you want to know that?” Bakugou asked, scowling. 

She blinked her eyes. “Cuz I have never seen you smile that’s why, which is saying something since most people I know smile.”

“Not everyone can smile like you, Whisker,” He snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. “Why the hell do you smile so much?”

“Cuz it’s easier than scowling,” Naruto answered, flicking her eyes at their fellow passengers. “Y’know from my experience, it’s hard to make friends when you scowl. People think you’re a bully, which you are, or that you’re some asshole with issues, which you are. Wait, never mind you filled in both categories.”

Bakugou growled at her. “I’ll show you issues Whisker.”

“You’re not denying that you’re a bully.”

“I never bullied you,” He said, rolling his eyes at her. “Besides why the hell do you care? Until last year, you never talked shit about what I did with Deku.”

Naruto flinched at the reminder. “I had my own shit to deal with because unlike you, Izuku and most people in our middle school, I have to do the work around the apartment, pay the rent and have exams to study for. I only started caring when I remembered that there are people who were living in situations that were worse then mine.I started to care about Izuku when I realized just how much he reminded me of my best-friend”

“A weakling.”

Naruto growled at him and without even thinking, she slapped the upside of his head, causing the blond-haired male to yelp in pain. He scowled and glared at her while rubbing his scalp in pain. She should apologize for hitting him but he insulted Hinata. He insulted her first friend and if there was one thing Naruto couldn’t forgive, it was someone insulting her best friend.

“Never call Hinata-chan weak,” Naruto hissed, glaring at the older teen. “Hinata-chan is a lot of things but she isn’t a weakling and neither is Izuku. He might not have a quirk like you but he has a brain and that is even worse than a quirk. Don’t think that just because you’ve a quirk that you can always beat Izuku.”

Bakugou snorted. “Whiskers, what can a quirkless person like Izuku do?”

“You seen how far he threw that ball didn’t you? And he does have a quirk. I mean the fact that Aizawa-sensei said he erased his quirk makes me think that he does have a quirk,” Naruto mused, frowning at him while Bakugou scowled at the reminder. “Which is weird isn’t it? Quirks don’t manifest until the age of four right?”

“Of course,” Bakugou snarled, tightening his grip on the handle. “How the hell could he throw it that fucking far? He shouldn’t have a quirk! It makes no sense.”

Is this asshole actually upset? Naruto wondered, staring wide-eyed at the blond-haired teen. For the past three years, the blonde had never seen Bakugou upset. Furious, irritated, annoyed those were the emotions that Naruto had always seen in the older boy but this was the first time, she seen him upset. Then again, if it turned out that Sasuke had a secret power she didn’t know about then Naruto would be upset too.

Fine, she couldn’t blame him.

“Y’know Bakugou, I think Izuku didn’t mean to hide it from you,” Naruto said, watching the boy carefully. “Unlike you and me, Izuku is one of the most honest people you could ever meet. He isn’t the type to hide these things from his friends and whether you like it or not, Izuku still sees you as his friend.”

“We aren’t friends.”

No matter how much Bakugou wanted to forget his friendship with Izuku, Naruto knew that Izuku would never ever stopped considering the boy as his friend. As much as Naruto wanted to yell at the green-haired boy for this, she knew she would be considered a hypocrite. Even though Sasuke nearly killed her, Naruto still considered Sasuke as her best-friend. If there was one person who understood her, it was Sasuke.

It was the same for Sasuke too or why else would he hesitate to kill her? No matter what Sasuke said, Naruto knew there was still a small part of Sasuke that saw her as his best-friend, as the girl who understood him better than anyone else. If he didn’t think of her like that then he wouldn’t have hesitated in killing her.

“Y’know you shouldn’t take your friendship with Izuku for granted,” Naruto finally said, smiling widely as the boy scowled at her. “Those friends you had in middle school will abandon you if they want to save their skin but friends like Izuku would do anything to save you. Those are friends you shouldn’t take for granted because one day you might need them.”

“Fucking hell I will need Izuku to save me,” Bakugou snarled.

Naruto stared at him, looked out of the window, where she could see the street-sign that signalled they were nearby the school, and then smiled ruefully at him. “Y’know one of my best friend had a superiority complex and inferiority complex at the same time. He never liked the idea that he needed saving, which is stupid because we were a team.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to work with you Whisker?” 

She blinked her eyes at the blond-haired teen, who scowled as he stared down at her. If Naruto didn’t know any better, she would think that Bakugou was actually interested to know why but this was Bakugou, the asshole who looked down on quirkless people. Why would he care that her best-friend had issues? He only cared about himself, Naruto thought, staring right back at Bakugou.

Gazing at him, Naruto cleared her throat. “He didn’t mind working with me but he didn’t like the idea of being saved by me. Y’know he was the top of the class while I was in the bottom of the class so, for him to accept help from me made it seem like he was weak. It’s stupid though because you’re not weak if you accept help from your friends, it just means you accepted the fact that you can’t do everything by yourself.”

Then again Sasuke had never been a teamplayer, Naruto thought, curling her lips into a smile as she remembered the days where she would try to convince the black-haired boy to work together with her and Sakura. If she just closed her eyes, she could see the good old days with her team. Maybe, one day she could find a way back home to them.

She needed to go back home, if not for the village then to bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru. She didn’t want him to lose himself, to become the very person he wanted to kill. 

“Y’know I just realized this is the first time we had a civil conversation,” Naruto said suddenly, smiling at Bakugou, who blinked his eyes at her. “You might be an asshole Bakugou but you aren’t that bad.You will be even better if you work on your temper and your treatment to Izuku...y’know you do that then maybe you can find a girlfriend who can put up with you.”

“Like hell I want to have a girlfriend,” Bakugou snapped.

Naruto shrugged her shoulder. “I’m not saying right now but you don’t want to be alone for the rest of your life right? But if you do then it’s your choice but having a relationship with someone is nice.”

“And what do you know about relationship?” Bakugou asked, scowling at her. “Whenever a guy asked you out in Middle School, you turned them down without any problem.”

He knew about that? Naruto thought, staring wide-eyed at the blond-haired teen, who scowled and looked away from her. When did he notice about these things? She never saw the bastard taking an interest in anyone but himself. Shaking her head, Naruto stared at Bakugou before glancing at their fellow passengers, who kept glancing at them.

“I turned them down because it wouldn’t be fair for me to go out with them when I don’t have any feelings for them,” Naruto answered, dropping her smile as she looked out of the window. “I could have tried to date them and forced myself to have feelings for them but, it wouldn’t be right for them or me. Besides, they didn’t really had feelings for me, they just wanted to know if I had a quirk. I mean they probably would have dropped me if they found out I had no quirk right?”

Bakugou snorted. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“If you found out your girlfriend had no quirk, would you break up with her?” Naruto asked, staring right at Bakugou. “No why am I even asking you? I know the answer, you probably would have broken up with your girlfriend if she had no quirk.”

“You don’t know me Whiskers, you don’t know what I would do.”

Bakugou said it so quietly that Naruto almost swore that she imagined him saying this but the scowl and flushed red cheeks made her think that maybe Bakugou did say it. She stared at him and smiled softly at him, causing the teen to scowl at her before looking away from her. They weren’t friends but they could potentially become friends if he kept acting like this.

Though only if he treated Izuku better.

~X~  
“I love this school! I can have ramen for every meal again!” Naruto declared as she stared at the steaming hot ramen that the cooking hero Lunch Rush made for her. Izuku laughed and shook his head while Iida and Ochako stared at her in confusion, causing the blonde to flush red in embarrassment. She forgot that these people didn’t know about her obsession with ramen like everyone else did.

“I forgot how much you love ramen Naruto,” Izuku said as Naruto broke open the chopsticks while Ochako and Iida took a bite of their own food. The blonde grinned before taking a bite of the noodles. This ramen had to be one of the best ramen she ever eaten, Naruto declared, licking her lips. It wasn’t the best ramen since nothing could compare to Ichiraku ramen but it was one of the top ten. 

“It’s the food of the gods,” Naruto finally said, grinning at him before glancing around the canteen. She frowned when she caught sight of Bakugou sitting by himself and not talking to anyone while everyone else in his table was talking. Was he finding it hard to make friends? Naruto thought, gazing at her fellow blond before glancing at the others, who were all too busy talking to each other about their next lesson.

Why the hell did she care? Naruto thought, looking away from Bakugou. He was an asshole who hurt Izuku and tried to destroyed her friends dreams but Bakugou was also an antisocial guy. She gazed down at her ramen before glancing at Izuku’s smiling face. Would it be wrong of her if she went to check up on him? No, he would yell at her and Naruto didn’t want that. She spent so much of her life hearing people yell hurtful words and she didn’t want that to happen.

“Uzumaki-san…”

“Call me Naruto or Naruto-san if you’re really into the whole polite thing, Iida-san,” Naruto corrected, twisting her head to look at him. “What’s up?”

“How do you train yourself to run so fast?” Iida asked, pushing his glasses to stare at her. “It’s admirable that you train yourself to be able to do things better than a person with a quirk can do but how are you able to run so fast? If you do not mind me saying but it should be impossible for you to run as fast as you did in the exam.”

Naruto took a sip of her milk before answering, “I put weights on my arms and legs to make sure that I can run fast. It’s old fashion but it’s still a good way to increase speed. I got the idea after seeing my senpai run so fast that my eyes couldn’t keep up with him.”

“Did he have a quirk to do with speed?” Izuku asked her.

Naruto shook her head. “No, he didn’t have a quirk like me. My senpai was just someone who trained his ass off so that he could prove to everyone in school and his friends that he didn’t need to have a quirk to accomplish his dream, that he could be even better than a natural-born genius.”

“So he trained himself to become fast?” Iida asked, looking amazed at the idea. “I see in order to become a good hero then one must train to become stronger than their rival.”

The blonde pursed her lips. “If that’s why you want to become stronger then you will never become stronger. Someone once told me that he believed people get stronger if they had someone worth protecting and I agree with him. When your friend’s life is on the line, you’ll push yourself to the limit so that you can save them.”

They blinked their eyes at her but Naruto just gave them a smile before twisting her head to look out at the window. Even though that was her belief, she hadn’t been strong enough to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. Was it really friendship that made one stronger or was it revenge? She rubbed her chin and pursed her lips as she remembered the hatred and anger in Sasuke’s eyes in their last battle. He won against her but did he really win? By hurting her the way he did, did he really accomplish anything?

Was his revenge worth throwing so many years of friendship away?

“Naruto, aren’t you going to leave?” Izuku said, snapping her out of her train of thought. “You don’t want to be late for lessons right?”

Naruto blinked and smiled widely at them. “Of course I am, what lesson are we going to have?”

“Foundational Hero Studies with All Might!!” Izuku declared, smiling so widely at her that the blonde wondered if there was a quirk that was based on cuteness. Seriously, this boy was just too cute to be normal.

“Wait a second, who’s All Might?”

Her friends blinked their eyes and stared at her like she was insane to ask that question. She just stared blankly at them and furrowed her eyebrows as Izuku and the others slapped their foreheads at her. Was it a big deal she didn’t know who that person was? Okay, she knew he was a superhero but that was it. Why should she care who he was? She had other things to worry about then following some superhero in those blogs that Izuku liked to read.

Was this guy really a big deal?

Only time would tell, Naruto thought as she mindlessly nodded her head at the descriptions that Izuku and the others were telling her, because a person could be a good hero and be a terrible teacher. Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sensei were prime examples of that. Though for Izuku’s sake, she hoped that whoever this superhero was that he was a good teacher.

Kami knew that she didn’t want to see her friend die before his first job.

~X~

“I can’t believe it!” One of her classmates whispered to her as their teacher walked through the door and made his way towards the front of the class. “All Might is really going to teach us!”

Naruto blinked and smiled widely at the pink-skinned girl, who clapped her hands and stared wide-eyed at their sensei. Was she the only one who didn’t understand the big deal? She would ask Mina about what the big deal was but she didn’t want her classmate to look at her like she was a weirdo. She was already the weirdo for being able to get into the school without a quirk but she didn’t want to be an even bigger weirdo for not knowing who he was.

She tilted her head and stared at their sensei, pursing her lips at the sight of the bulky muscles that he had. With muscles like those, Naruto had no doubt that he had super strength because one had to have a lot of strength with those huge muscles. Still, he looked kind of unreal if you asked her. Rubbing the back of her neck, Naruto watched as the man waited for everyone to calm down.

“Foundational Hero Studies!” All Might yelled, twisting his body around as he pulled something out of his cape. “For this class, we’ll be building up your hero foundations through various trials.”

Why did she have a bad feeling about this? Naruto thought as everyone perked up at hearing All Might’s words.

“Let’s jump right in with this!” All Might said, revealing a card that said ‘battle’. 

Oh that wasn’t a problem, Naruto thought, relaxing her shoulders. She had nothing to worry about if it was a battle between her and her classmates but should she hold back? Naruto thought, flickering her eyes at her classmates. She didn’t want to hurt them but then again in a real battle, no one ever really hold back. She licked her dried lips and tilted her head.

Should she hold back?

“And to go with your first battle is the gear you have requested for to match your quirks,” All Might declared, gesturing towards the other side of the room, where twenty-one lockers appeared. Naruto blinked her eyes and wondered if the lockers had always been there. She hadn’t seen those lockers yesterday. She sighed. It might have to do with the fact that she had been too worried to research her way back home.

“Our battle gear!” Mina yelled and Naruto winced at the loudness of her table mate’s voice.

“Awesome!”

Well at least she was going to wear her favourite clothes again, Naruto thought, as she slowly made her way towards her locker number. It was a good thing she still had the remains of her clothes from the battle with Sasuke and that she knew how to sketch clothes. Smiling widely, she grabbed her battle gear from the locker and slowly made her way towards the changing rooms, where she hopefully could wear clothes that was comfortable.

Kami, she hated wearing skirts and she was never going to wear a skirt into battle.

~X~   
Uzumaki Naruto had always been strange that was a fact that Bakugou knew from the moment the blond-haired girl was introduced to his classroom. He might be an asshole and insensitive asshole as his fellow blond would point out but he wasn’t completely blind. He knew that Uzumaki’s smiles were fake but he didn’t know why and he didn’t really care.

Shaking his head, he stared at the blond-haired girl and wondered for the first time if the girl was insane. Seriously, what the hell was she wearing? Bakugou thought, gazing at the girl, who was wearing a simple orange kimono shirt with dark blue shorts and stockings that stopped to her tights. How was that outfit going to help her in battle? Was she taking this seriously? He scowled and stared at the girl.

He knew she didn’t have a quirk but couldn’t she have some common sense? 

“I’m liking everyone’s style,” All Might said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Bakugou scowled and twisted his head around to look at the older male. It didn’t matter how terrible Uzumaki’s outfit was, what mattered was the fact that he needed to prove himself to everyone here. It would be easy for him to prove himself, he thought, clenching his hand into a fist and grinning wildly at the thought of proving himself to everyone in the class.

“Sensei!” Bakugou blinked his eyes and stared at his classmates, who raised his hand for everyone to see. “Regarding the performance ground we’ll be using, is it the mock city from the entrance exam?”

Was it? Bakugou wondered, staring at All Might, who gave them a smile as he declared to them that it would be an indoor battle. Great, he thought, flexing his hand as he stared out at the buildings in front of them. This could potentially be his advantage but only if he was allowed to blow his opponents away. He clenched his hands into a fist before glancing at his potential opponents.

If there was one person he didn’t want to fight, it would have to be Uzumaki.

Despite what Uzumaki thought, Bakugou knew the blond-haired girl was strong. He knew from the amount of times he caught sight of the girl beating up a couple of the older students, who had cornered the girl in an attempt to frightened her to go out on a date. He could still remember the rage in her eyes as she slammed her fist against their stomachs.

He knew she was strong and he hadn’t thought she was that strong until yesterday when that deadbeat sensei of theirs made them do those physical exercises. Uzumaki had been able to do all the things a person with a quirk could do but even slightly better.

It was annoying to say the least.

“For this training, we’ll have some ‘villains’ guard nuclear weapon they intend on deploying!’ All Might said, snapping him from his train of thought. “The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it’s too late. If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win.”

Bakugou smirked at this but his smirk faded when he caught sight of Uzumaki tilting her head at their sensei. What the hell was she thinking? Was she already planning something?

“So how are our teammates going to be chosen, All Might-Sensei?” Uzumaki asked, staring curiously at their sensei.

All Might smiled. “Your teammates are chosen by lottery!”

Uzumaki nodded her head and smiled widely at their sensei but Bakugou knew from the amount of times he seen the girl that she wasn’t happy about this. Knowing Uzumaki, she would probably want to work with Deku instead of anyone in this class,

“Seriously? I thought it would be something even cooler!” Uzumaki said, shaking her head.

Deku shook his head at Uzumaki. “Well Pros are often forced to make impromptu team-up with other heroes they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that.”

“True,” Uzumaki agreed, grinning. “I don’t really care as long as we can work well together.”

That smile again, Bakugou thought, staring at the blond-haired girl. He shook his head and grabbed the slip of paper. Glancing down at the slip of paper, he saw that he was on team D. Licking his dried lips, he looked around to find his partner and was taken back when he saw Uzumaki walking towards him with a smile on her face.

“Hey Bakugou, what letter do you have?”

“D.”

“Guess that means we’re in the same team,” Uzumaki declared, smiling at him.

He scowled and was taken back at the sight of the smile on the blond-haired girl, who was now shaking her head at him. Why the hell was she looking at him like that? Bakugou wondered, clenching his hands into a fist as the girl continued to stare at him with a knowing look on her face. What the hell did she know that he didn’t know?

“Bakugou can I have your word that you won’t lose your temper during this exam?” Uzumaki asked, dropping her smile as their sensei placed 10 cards into two boxes. He blinked his eyes and scowled at her but the blonde didn’t scowl at him like she usually did whenever he did something like that. Instead, her blue eyes had darkened as she stared at him. “Listen to me Bakugou, your temper could cause us trouble because whether you realize it or not, you unleash your quirk and cause a damn explosion which could destroy a weapon.”

“As long as I blow the opponents away then it shouldn’t be a problem,” He retorted at the girl.

Uzumaki pursed her lips and shook her head at him. “That is a problem Bakugou because you could also blow up your own teammate, which is me in this situation. It’s fine if we’re outdoors but if you use that quirk of yours without any plans then the whole building can collapse.”

“We don’t even know if we’re the villains or heroes, Whiskers,” He snapped at her. “Next thing you’re going to tell me that I shouldn’t do any damage to our opponents.”

Uzumaki snorted. “I’m not an idiot Bakugou, you need to do some form of damage to them but it doesn’t mean it has to be taken to the extremes. What I’m trying to tell you, Bakugou is not to let that tempers of yours screw this trial up.”

“Uzumaki…”

“Look if we’re paired against everyone else then it might not be a huge problem since they don’t really know you,” Uzumaki said, flickering her eyes at their fellow classmates. “However, we’ve a problem if it’s Izuku.”

“Deku is nothing!” He snarled, glaring at the girl.

His fellow blond groaned and slammed her feet against the ground before jabbing her slender fingers against his chest. 

“I don’t know why the hell you hate Izuku and frankly, I’m too fed up to give a shit but that superiority complex of yours is going to get you into trouble,” Uzumaki declared hotly, staring up at him. “Izuku is a hero otaku or have you forgotten? He has been watching heroes like All Might as well as people with quirks all l his life, analysing them to find their weak spots! Don’t you think he’ll know your weak points because of the amount of times he watch you? It isn’t a quirk that makes a person scary, Bakugou but how they use their head. Izuku can potentially use your weak points against you and you won’t even realize it until the last minute.”

He wanted to argue with her but the seriousness and worry in her eyes made him realized that Uzumaki wasn’t actually supporting Izuku. She was actually worried about this, about how they would win this trial because she thought he couldn’t control himself. He clenched his hands into a fist but opened his fist as he realized that the girl was shaking her head at him.

“Bakugou, do you trust me or not?”

Did he trust this girl? He wondered, staring into the blue-eyes of his teammate. He couldn’t trust her because she was a mystery, because she was someone that had too many secrets that it was scary. Despite thinking this, Bakugou had to admit that the girl was the honest and brave person that he could meet. She was the only girl who didn’t tried to hide from him, the only girl that he could say that he respected.

It didn’t mean that he trust her because how could he trust someone he didn’t know anything about?

“No.”

“If you’ve said yes then I’ll call you insane,” Uzumaki admitted, staring at their sensei. “For this trial, I want you to trust me Bakugou because while you might think I’m weak due to my lack of quirk, I do have a brain and I have an idea on how to protect the weapon as well as to get it.”

“Uzumaki…”

“Do y’know what chakra is?”

“Chakra?” He scrunched his eyebrows and briefly he could remember his mother’s strange phases that involved something to do with chakra. Bakugou remembered his mother talking about it but he couldn’t remember what the hell she was talking about since he never thought it was important. “What the hell is that?”

Uzumaki sighed. “I’ll explain it to you when we get into the site because it might take too long for me to explain it. Just know that while I’ve no quirk, it doesn’t mean that I’ve no way of being stronger. I’m only going to tell you this because we’re teammates in this battle. I’ve a feeling that if we want to do well in this portion then I’m going to need to use it and I don’t want you to accuse me of lying.”

“Why do you care what I think, Whisker?” 

The blonde smiled. “I don’t but teammates need to learn how to trust each other and I’m going to trust you not to open your trap...besides if I’m going to see you as an equal then I’ll need to tell you these things.”

An equal? Did she really think they’re equals? He had a quirk! She didn’t have a damn thing that could make her, his equal, he thought numbly as All Might declared that Uzumaki and him were going to be the villains while Deku and the girl with fluffy costume were going to be the heroes. Why would she trust him with a secret? He licked his dried lips and stared at Uzumaki, who just twisted her body around and gave him a smile.

What the hell was she planning?

“Explosive head,” Bakugou’s eyebrows twitched at her comment but Uzumaki just ignored him. “We got this in the bag if you listen to my advice.”

“What the hell are you planning?” He hissed as the two of them made their way to the building.

Uzumaki grinned. “I think I know how to beat Izuku and Ochako-chan in this battle while guarding the nuclear weapon and how I can use that personality of yours to our advantage.”

“Why do I’ve a bad feeling about this?”

“Cuz you’re not an idiot.”

She said this with a bright smile on her face but Bakugou couldn’t help but shiver as he stared at the blond-haired girl. Her smile might be warm but he could feel the coldness from the girl’s gaze and he knew right then and there that he might actually have some fun with this trial.

Maybe, this one time he would listen to the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Staring at Bakugou, Naruto wondered if she was really making the right choice in telling him about chakra. She didn’t know him as well as Izuku. She didn’t know if he could keep his mouth zip but Naruto also knew that teammates needed to have trust between each other. They might be temporarily working together but Naruto knew the amount of trouble Bakugou might bring if he saw that she was doing something a person with a quirk could do.

“What the hell is chakra, Uzumaki?” Bakugou asked, scowling at her.

Naruto pursed her lips, took in a deep breath and answered. “It’s kinda hard for me to explain it to you but to make it easy for you to understand, you just need to know it’s a mixture of spiritual and physical energy.”

Bakugou nodded his head and stared at her. “So what does it have to do with you?”

“I can use it to make copies of myself,” Naruto said, staring at the fake nuclear weapon that they were supposed to guard. “If I had been really annoying as a kid and really tried hard, I could probably use it to make fires or any other element.”

Her fellow blond scowled. “So you do have a quirk! Whiskers, you do have a quirk! For you to be quirkless, you shouldn’t be able to do things like that! Just ask Deku!”

“A quirk is something that makes you unique right? It’s something that you should have inherited from your parents right? It’s needs to be a variation of their quirk or am I wrong?” Naruto asked him, tearing her eyes away from the machine. Bakugou blinked his eyes and nodded his head. “Then I’m not lying. Chakra is energy that everyone has. If you don’t have chakra then you die that is a simple fact that even an idiot could tell you.”

“Are you calling me dumb, Whiskers!” Bakugou snarled, clenching his hands into a fist.

Naruto blinked her eyes. “If I was going to call you dumb then y’know I would say it to your face without any problem. I’m just telling you that everyone has chakra, even you.”

“Then how the hell are you able to control it?” He asked and to Naruto’s surprise, Bakugou wasn’t snarling or yelling at her as he said this. Why was she always surprise when it came to him? She shouldn’t be that surprise. Bakugou was a lot of things but he could control his temper when he wanted to. 

“Because when I was young I was taught how to control it,” Naruto explained, giving him a grin. “Y’know where I come from, if you wanted the coolest job there was in the village then you have to learn how to control it. I mean you could still have the job without controlling it but it means you have to focus your talent on something that wasn’t ninjutsu. It’ll be a tough road for you to get there. You might have to focus your skills on taijutsu or kenjutsu but you could still have the job.”

“What was the coolest job in your village?” Bakugou asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Smiling widely at him, Naruto answered, “I want to become a shinobi, the best shinobi that there was in the village. Actually, I am a shinobi though if I were to be technical then I’m a kunoichi. So yeah, I kinda fulfilled the first part of my dream but I’m not the best shinobi there is.”

Bakugou stared at her for a good minute and said, “You’re not kidding are you, Uzumaki?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding Explosive Head?” Naruto asked, crossing her arms. “I wasn’t even going to tell anyone about it but I decided since you’re going to blow it if you find out about me using the clones.”

“Were you using chakra doing the test with the deadbeat sensei?” Bakugou asked, crossing his arms at her. 

Naruto nodded. “No, I wasn’t Bakugou. The only time I would actually use chakra if I was going to fight someone really strong or if that person has chakra too.”

“But you’re planning to use it against Deku and the girl with the fluffy costume?”

Was he really this pig-headed? Naruto thought, rubbing her forehead. If Bakugou continued acting like this then they were in serious trouble. She knew from experience what could be the outcome if the boy didn’t learn to suppress his superiority complex. Why the hell must she be the one to deal with this? Why did she always have a teammate who have a complex? It made things harder for her.

“Do you want to win or not?” Naruto asked, crossing her arms. “Izuku doesn’t know about it nor does Ochako. If I use my clones smartly then I might be able to hold Ochako off.”

“Then what about Izuku?”

“You’re going to deal with him,” Naruto answered, shrugging her shoulders. “Look I would deal with him but you and Izuku has some shit to deal with.”

“You said you had a plan to use my personality against him.”

The blond-haired girl rubbed her forehead. “Look, you just need to pretend to be angry and use your head when you’re fighting him and everything will be fine.”

“That isn’t a plan! That’s a fact!”

Naruto rubbed her forehead and stared at the blond-haired boy. What did he want her to do? Her idea was for him to act angry, which won’t be hard because the blond was always pissed off with Izuku. She needed him to use his head during this trial because Izuku might just underestimate how calm Bakugou can get but, Naruto doubted that Izuku would underestimate Bakugou by a lot.

Unlike Bakugou, Izuku probably knew better than to underestimate his opponent.

“Y’know what your problem is, Bakugou?” Naruto asked him, jabbing her finger in his stomach. “Your problem is the fact that you have a superiority complex. It’s good to be confident in yourself but having too much of it is stupid. Y’know why some villains get so easily beaten? It’s because they thought they were better than everyone else! It’s because of that they make too many careless mistakes. Those careless mistakes causes them to lose. Whether you admit it or not, Izuku knows you damn well, which mean he might just have a plan to use that temper of yours and quirk of yours to get the weapon. If we want to win this then you need to prove him wrong. You need to make sure he doesn’t get the weapon.”

Bakugou scowled. “What about the girl with the fluffy costume?”

Ochako? Ochako won’t be a problem, Naruto thought as the memories of the entrance exam rushed into her mind. By the looks of things, Ochako doesn’t know how to use taijutsu but her quirk was a problem. She rubbed her chin. If used properly, Ochako could give her a problem because she doesn’t know if her chakra could counteract the effects of Ochako’s quirk.

Despite thinking like that, Naruto also knew the real objective was to avoid having the weapon get caught.

“She won’t be a problem Bakugou,” Naruto answered, putting her hands into a familiar hand seal. “The mission is to make sure that she doesn’t get her hands on the nuclear weapon right? I need to distract her and tie her up.”

How could she distract her? Taijutsu was risky for her to do because Naruto had no idea if Ochako could handle her lightest punches. The girl might look fragile but Naruto had no idea if the girl was truly fragile. If she treated Ochako as if she was fragile then she might be insulting her friend. Out of everyone in this school, Naruto knew better than anyone that girls were stronger than they looked.

Lady Tsunade was a prime example of this.

Still, how could they win this battle? If she wanted to hold off Ochako, how could she used her jutsu against her. She rubbed her chin, stared at her surroundings before glancing at the weapon in front of her. Ochako needed to touch things for them to float right? So if she couldn’t make things float then wouldn’t she be fine? No, there might be more ways in which Ochako could get the weapon.

The only way for this to work…

Why the hell didn’t she think of this?

“What are you planning?” Bakugou asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I think I just found a loophole that I can use ” She answered, quirking her lips upwards and without a second word, her clones appeared right in front of them. Bakugou blinked and gawked at the sight of her clones, who all had a smile on their faces. He stared at her and then at her clones before poking one of her clones on the ribs, causing them to yelp.

“What the hell was that for, asshole?” Her clones yelled, rubbing her ribs. “Boss, must we really work with him?”

“Boss?” Bakugou asked, raising his eyebrows. “You’re into the weirdest shit aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Naruto answered, ignoring Bakugou. “He isn’t a pervert if that’s what you’re worried about. Bakugou doesn’t believe the fact that you’re real.”

Her clones rolled their eyes and scowled at Bakugou before staring at her. “So what do ya want us to do? Do you want to play decoy again? Cuz if the opponent is another insane guy then we ain’t doing that again. It hurt like hell. Wait, don’t tell us that you’re making us read books again!”

Were her clones really complaining? Naruto thought, rubbing her forehead at them. Why the hell must she have clones that loved to whine about everything? Then again, her clones had parts of her personality. She sighed and glanced at them before gazing at Bakugou, who kept staring at her clones. 

“What did they mean by making them read books again, Uzumaki?” Bakugou asked, staring at her.

Naruto laughed nervously and glared at her clones, who flinched at her. She rather not explain to Bakugou that she had used her clones to essentially do her studies for her. After all, he would get pissed off that she cheated her way through her studies. Besides, she rather not give him a whole lecture on how those clones work because while Naruto was smart when she wanted to be, she wasn’t a chakra genius.

She really didn’t know how her own clones work.

“Does it matter what they say? Get your ass out of here and get Izuku!” Naruto snapped, glaring at her clones.

Bakugou snarled and opened his mouth to argue with her but the blonde just jerked her finger towards the door. “Don’t blame me if we lose! You’re the one that’s wasting time because you want to know what my clones meant!”

“Is it that time of the month?” Bakugou muttered, rolling his eyes at her.

Don’t hit him, Naruto thought, glaring at her laughing clones. She wasn’t like Sakura. She could keep a handle on her temper but god Bakugou was testing her limits. He might be smart but the guy was an asshole. Seriously, he was going to blame her time of the month? That would be a stupid reason to give that as an excuse for her bad temper.

Honestly, she didn’t know what to do with him.

~X~  
Uzumaki Naruto was a strange girl, All Might thought, staring at the blond-haired girl through the camera. From the moment she arrived into the school, the girl had gotten every teacher’s attention. He didn’t know much about the girl except from the files he got from the office and from his observations from the girl’s test with Aizawa. He heard about the girl’s lack of quirk but staring at her confident face, he had his doubts.

“Don’t you think Bakugou is a little bit unlucky that he got a quirkless person as his partner?” One of the students asked, gazing at the blond-haired girl. “She might have gotten one of the highest marks in Aizawa-sensei’s test but if she comes head to head with a quirk, wouldn’t it be a problem for her?”

There was a reason why the girl got into the school’s hero department and had one of the highest grades in the school, All Might thought, watching the girl carefully. He noticed several shadowy figures in the corners of the camera. He pursed his lips and stared at the image of Izuku and Ochako. Those two were still making their way through the building so what could that shadowy figure be? It could be Bakugou but he had his doubts. From his observations, the boy wouldn’t just lie still and wait for his opponent to come to him.

“What are they planning? Is he just going to leave her alone?” 

All Might twisted his head away from the camera and stared at the red-haired boy, who had his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the blond-haired girl. He frowned and looked at the camera, noticing for the first time that Bakugou was nowhere in sight.

“How the hell is there more than one copy of the nuclear weapon?” One of the students asked, staring at him in confusion. “Is that even allowed?”

Yes it was but none of them should have a quirk that could allow them to make more than one copy of the weapon, All Might thought, staring at the camera which displayed Naruto’s location. There must be at least twenty copies of the nuclear weapon but which one was the real one? How the hell could this happen? This would be a risky move for the heroes to make.

They were nine decoys in the room and one true copy and All Might couldn’t even tell which one was the real one.

“No one in either side has a quirk that could do this!” One of the students cried, staring wide-eyed at the weapon. 

“Having more than one copy of the nuclear weapon is allowed,” All Might answered, rubbing his chin. “In real life, villains may put the fake copies of their weapons in order to trick the heroes in picking the wrong weapon to be dismantled.”

“The question is how could they make so many copies in just short amount of time?” One of the students asked and All Might flickered his eyes to the student who had bicoloured hair. The boy was staring at the fake weapons with curiosity. “It’s going to be a battle of minds isn’t it? One of them is the real weapon while the rest is a fake. If they picked the wrong weapon then there is a chance that they lose when it is revealed which one is the real one.”

“But how do we know which one is the real one?” Another student asked.

“We don’t know,” All Might answered, grimacing.

Were all students like this? Or was it only those two? All Might wondered, staring at the blond-haired girl, who had a huge smile on her face. Only a very smart villain would be able to do this in such a short amount of time. In fact, a very paranoid villain would do what those two had planned. If this continues on then this battle would be one where strategy would win.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a bomb going off.

All Might looked at the camera and was taken back when he caught sight of Bakugou hunching down, looking pissed off as he stared at Izuku. An ambush? That was a smart move, All Might thought, writing it down on his clipboard. 

“That Bakugou is a cheater!” One of the students cried. “An ambush is unmanly!”

All Might shook his head at his student. “Ambushes are a good strategy! They are in the heat of a battle, after all.”

Still, what were those two planning? All Might thought, glancing at the blond-haired girl in the other camera. She was very calm and he wondered if those two made a plan that would allow them to win the battle? He grimaced and rubbed his chin. This was a battle that he needed to observe very carefully, both as a teacher and a hero.

Something told him that his students were going to learn a lot from this battle.

~X~  
Bakugou clenched his fist and glared at Deku, wondering for the first time if Uzumaki was right in telling him to not underestimate the quirkless boy. He wasn’t anything special but Uzumaki pointed out the fact that Izuku was a hero otaku, that the boy had been observing heroes all his life. He would usually ignore it and rush into the battle but Bakugou knew if he ignored the girl’s warnings then he would get a scolding from her.

He didn’t want to be on the other side of Uzumaki’s anger especially for something that could be avoided.

What did she tell him to do again? 

Just pretend to be angry and use your head against him those were Uzumaki’s words. The first part was easy since he was pissed off with Izuku but using his head? He could barely think especially now that he could see Izuku.

“I thought so,” Izuku muttered, sweating as he stared at him. “With me as his opponent, Kacchan’s priority would definitely be to beat me up.”

He knows you, Explosive Head! Don’t you think he would use his knowledge of you against you?

Uzumaki was right, Bakugou thought, clenching his fist. Even if he hadn’t gotten the okay from Uzumaki, he would still have rushed to hurt the boy. He was a liability in this situation. Damn it, why the hell didn’t he see this earlier? How the hell could Uzumaki notice these things? No, he was going to be fine. He was still better than Deku, still better than everyone in this room.

It isn’t a quirk that makes a person scary, Bakugou! It’s how they use their head that makes them scary.

Shit, he should have listened to Uzumaki.

“Uraraka, go on withou--”

Bakugou rushed towards the younger boy and tried to kick the boy on the head. Just how much does Deku know? He wondered, narrowing his eyes as he realized that one of his legs was caught. Did Deku really think he know him all that well? Bakugou thought as Izuku tightened his grip on the tape. Was he really that predictable? This wasn’t right. He was suppose to be the best, supposed to be better than the quirkless Deku.

You think you’re amazing because of your quirk well news flash, bastard, the world doesn’t revolve around you. There’re people out there with quirks better than yours, people out there that are younger than you but have more potential in becoming a hero. Don’t think for a single minute that you’re Kami’s gift to the world!

Why was Uzumaki’s words coming into his mind? Bakugou thought, snarling as he stared at the green eyes of his classmate. He needed to get out of this mess, he thought, swinging his fist at his opponent. He smirked when Izuku rolled over, letting go of him. 

This time around he was going to use his head.

So with that thought in mind, he watched as Deku run away from him. If he wanted to accomplish the task then he needed to make sure that Deku was focused on him and never went anywhere near Uzumaki. Uzumaki could handle the girl because despite what almost everyone in their class thought, Uzumaki was not someone to underestimate. 

She was the only one who pointed out to him just how much trouble they would be in if he didn’t regin in his temper. No one in their class would have told him to control it. Deku wouldn’t tell him because he was afraid of him but Uzumaki wasn’t terrified of him.

Uzumaki had been the only one who could yell at him.

“You tricked me didn’t you?” Bakugou snarled as he tried to think of a plan to counteract Izuku. “Were you having a laugh all this time? Well Deku? Your quirk is actually damn flashy, ain it? Why don’t you use it?”

Why doesn’t Deku use his quirk? Bakugou thought, stopping midway through his steps. It was just super strength wasn’t it? He pondered, furrowing his eyebrows together. No, something didn’t add up. Wouldn’t Deku show it to him when he manifested the quirk? Wouldn’t it have been obvious? As a child, Bakugou couldn’t control his quirk. There were days when he accidentally exploded his toys.

It wasn’t until he was six that those incidents stopped.

Wait a second, could Izuku control it?

Memories of Aizawa’s test came through his mind and Bakugou realized dimly just how messed up Deku’s finger was when he repeated his test for the second time. Wouldn’t it be Deku overdoing his limit? The more he thought about it with a clear head, the more things were not making sense. If Deku had a quirk since he was young then wouldn’t he have learnt to control it by now? But if it came to him only recently then it makes sense for him not to be able to control it.

So if he forced Deku to use that quirk then it would be easy to capture him wouldn’t it?

He probably wouldn’t have think of this if Uzumaki hadn’t pointed it out to him.

Shit, he was going to owe the blond for this wasn’t he? He grimaced. Did he even have enough money to pay for her ramen? No, he probably didn’t but he did owe her one. 

~X~  
Closing her eyes, Naruto could feel flickers of a warm chakra making her way here. So Ochako was trying to make her way here? If the girl was good, she would try to ambush her. If the girl was really good, she would try to make some form of distraction. Naruto quirked her lips when she heard the sound of a gasp. Ochako was here wasn’t she? Grinning wildly, the blonde twisted her body around and stared at the brown-haired girl.

“Izuku met Bakugou hasn’t he?” Naruto asked, grinning. “And knowing him, he hadn’t considered to come here and help you distract me?”

 

“Why do you have more than one weapon?” Ochako asked, staring at the of weapons. “Is that even allowed?”

“All Might-sensei never said it wasn’t allowed,” Naruto answered, shrugging her shoulder. She rubbed her neck and smiled even wider. “Y’know you should always use loopholes.”

She flickered her eyes at the weapons before glancing at Ochako. The girl looked a little bit loss, glancing at the weapons in confusion before glancing at her. Naruto grinned and slowly made her way towards the girl, who kept flickering her eyes at the weapon. The girl kept glancing at the weapons, looking so lost at what to do with the fake weapons.

“Oh and if you think you have weapons to attack then I should tell you that I made sure that this place was removed of any objects that you can use against me.”

Ochako sweated at hearing this. If you were going to become a hero then you needed a lot of tricks, Naruto thought, putting her hands into her pockets. If you just have one trick then you were screwed in the real world. This was a fact that Naruto knew from the amount of times Iruka-sensei drilled into her head about the importance of mastering the jutsus they learnt in school.

She also knew this from her own experience.

“Deku!” Ochako cried, looking frantically at the scene around them. “I got discovered by Naruto! Sorry!”

So she was now calling Izuku? 

The blonde grinned and snapped her fingers. Grinning wildly, Naruto watched as the weapons disappeared in a puff of smoke and replaced with her clones. Ochako screeched and stared at her in confusion but her clones just smiled before tackling the girl.

“You said you didn’t have a quirk!” Ochako cried as she struggled against her clones’ grip. “Were you lying Naruto?”

The blonde shook her head. “Nope, I’m just using chakra.”

“What’s chakra?” Ochako cried as her clones tied her up with the capture tape that All Might supplied them with. 

Naruto shrugged her shoulder. “It’s a secret.”

With those words, Naruto took the communicator from Ochako’s ears. If she was going to play the villain then Naruto was going to do her role well. What kind of villain would she be if she didn’t take away Ochako’s headphone? A terrible villain that was what. She grinned at Ochako before placing the headphone on her ear.

“Oi, Izuku you better hurry up,” Naruto said through Ochako’s headpiece, smiling widely at the pale-faced girl. “Y’know it wasn’t very smart of you to let Ochako come here by herself but knowing you, you probably thought that a fist fight with me would be dangerous but don’t think just because I’m not as smart as you that I don’t know how to plan. Just because we’re learning to be heroes doesn’t mean I can’t act like a villain, doesn’t mean I can’t be unpredictable. In this situation, you only have five minutes to come here and save her ass before I make her pay for trying to ruin my nefarious plans.”

“Naruto-san!!”

“Naruto-san? We’re enemies, Midoriya,” Naruto said, grinning. “Until the trial ends, you’ve to call me Uzumaki.”

“N...Uzumaki-san!”

They got a lot of work to do, Naruto thought, turning off the transmission and staring at the furious eyes of her friend. Had she been harsh in tying her up? She wondered, watching as the girl struggled to get out of her ropes. Then again, weren’t villains supposed to be harsh? Naruto thought, gazing at her friend. Didn’t Gazo kill Inari’s father? She shook her head and stared at her friend.

“Y’know Ochako once this is over, I’ll teach you how to get out of a rope without any trouble,” Naruto said, drawing the girl’s attention to her. “I hope you don’t mind being tied up again because for me to teach you, I’ll need you to be tied up.”

“I thought you said you’re going to act like a villain.”

“I don’t have to be a villain for the whole day do I?” Naruto asked, putting her hands into her pockets. “Besides, getting yourself out of a rope is a very useful skill to have if I don’t say so myself.”

It was perhaps one of the few skills she had no trouble in using properly. When everyone else in the Academy used to struggle in getting out of the ropes, Naruto would easily get herself out of the rope. It was a fact that Iruka-sensei hated because he knew he had a limited amount of time of getting her to lesson before she got herself out again. She licked her dried lips and stared at the brown-haired girl.

Nodding her head, Naruto turned on her own microphone and stared at the camera, where she knew that her teacher and fellow students were watching her.

“Oi All-Might-sensei, I’ve one question for you...if I captured Ochako then can we get out of here?” Naruto asked, gazing at Ochako.

“No my girl, you have to either capture the both of them or wait for the time to run out,” All Might answered through the microphone. Naruto grimaced at hearing this piece of news. She was hoping this wasn’t the case. If Bakugou get pissed off then there was a chance Ochako, Izuku and her would get seriously hurt. Maybe Ochako and Izuku more because Naruto could still heal from her wounds very fast.

Kami, the only reason why she survived her fight with Sasuke was because of the Kyuubi.

“So...wanna talk about life?” Naruto asked, staring at Ochako.

The brown-haired girl quit struggling against the ropes, blinked her eyes at her and said, “Naruto, is this the time to be talking about something like this?”

“Y’know it’ll be quite sometime before the battle is over,” Naruto answered, shrugging her shoulder. “So I thought it’ll be a good idea for us to have a talk. If I was actually taking this seriously then I’ll be spouting nonsense about my devious plans and how you can’t stop me...which when I think about it is quite stupid.”

Ochako just stared at her and laughed out loud. Naruto grinned, giving the girl a thumbs up, before staring out of the window. This battle between Bakugou and Izuku better not do any damage to the building or caused any wounds on Ochako or her or else the two of them were going to hear it from her. Friends or enemies, Naruto wasn’t going to let anyone off the hook when it came to hurting her friends.

“So you like Izuku?” Naruto asked, grinning wildly at the girl.

The brown-haired girl flushed red. “W-What!!”

She was going to be so much fun to tease, Naruto thought, grinning at the embarrassed girl.

It was almost like she had Hinata right there with her and for a brief moment, Naruto couldn’t help but feel her heart clenched in pain. Her best-friend was no longer with her. Until she got back home, the blonde would never find out if her best-friend confessed to her crush or vice-versa. 

 

~X~  
Rubbing his chin, Bakugou stared up at the ceiling as he tried to think of a plan to deal with Izuku. What was Izuku’s weak points? If he made Deku use that quirk then would he be able to survive it? Uzumaki once told him that he destroyed the zero point robots, which had been the hugest robots Bakugou ever seen. That kind of strength wasn’t something he could survive easily. What could he do? He wondered, staring at the black-haired boy. A couple of months ago, he could easily frightened Deku but Deku wasn’t the same person anymore. He had noticed the small changes in the boy but he thought it was due to Uzumaki’s presence that he changed. Until Uzumaki befriended Izuku, the boy had never had any guts to stand up against him.

What the hell did Uzumaki do to change him?

Fighting him head on wouldn’t be a problem, Bakugou thought, clenching his hands into a fist. No, the problem was the fact he didn’t know how much of his weak points were spotted by the boy. Not once in his life, he had ever considered Deku a problem. He had always been useless, the least special person, because he lacked a quirk.

Maybe, he could use the bracers to hit the boy...that would avoid fighting close range with the boy.

“If you use that quirk of yours without any plans then the whole building can collapse.”

Uzumaki was annoying! Bakugou thought, growling as he clenched his hands into a fist. She hadn’t pointed that out to him then he would probably use his bracer to unleash a huge explosion but, Uzumaki had a point. He wasn’t going to prove Uzumaki right about him. She acted like she knew him but the girl didn’t know him. She might have guts and maybe even his respect, she didn’t know him.

He really had to use his head didn’t he?

What could he use? A surprise attack? No, Izuku might expect it but it might be the only way to win. He licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? Attacking Izuku head on must be the only way to win.

~X~  
“I thought Uzumaki didn’t have a quirk,” One of the students said, staring at the camera which showed Naruto talking to Ochako. All Might grimaced at this reminder before gazing at the blond-haired girl, who was happily chatting to Ochako. Aizawa confirmed that Uzumaki didn’t have a quirk that had to do with enhancement but they didn’t know she could use clones.

He rubbed his chin as he remembered the battle he watched during the entrance exam. Uzumaki had used her fist to defeat the robots and nothing else. If she could used clones then why hadn’t she used them? What was different now? He stared at the girl, wondering perhaps that the information the girl gave them was false. He grimaced. If Naruto lied to them about this then what else could the girl have lied about? He stared at the camera with Bakugou, who had slammed his fist against Izuku’s face but only for the boy to block it.

There was something that wasn’t right, All Might thought, staring at his strangest student. Looking at the girl carefully, he noticed pain and loneliness as well as so many other emotions. The girl may be fifteen but the fact she was in pain was worrying. He remembered being fifteen, being naive and the good old days. This young girl had the eyes of someone who held the weight of the world on her shoulder.

The girl had the eyes of someone who went through so much suffering and All Might wondered what the girl had went through. He glanced at his students, noting the fact that most of them didn’t have the same kind of eyes like Naruto. Perhaps, the only one with eyes that held similar emotions was perhaps young Shouto but, the boy’s pain paled in comparison to the girl.

“Why is Uzumaki so calm?” One of the students asked. “Why isn’t she going to help Bakugou deal with Izuku? Why is she just chatting with Ochako?”

“She trusts Bakugou,” All Might answered, staring at his students. “If there is one thing teammates must have, it is trust.”

Everyone blinked their eyes and gaped at him. “Uzumaki trust Bakugou? They’re always fighting and insulting each other? How could they learn to trust each other with that kind of relationship?”

“They came from the same Middle School didn’t they?” Shouto pointed out, staring at Naruto. “They might fight and argue but they still know each other. Uzumaki probably knows that Bakugou can take care of himself which is why she isn’t attempting to help him.”

“Isn’t that arrogant of her?”

Or maybe wise of her, All Might thought, staring at the furious eyes of Bakugou as he aimed a fake punch on Izuku, causing a fake explosion. Bakugou maneuvered himself to be behind Izuku before kicking him in the back. He barely know the child but All Might could tell that there was issues to be resolved between the two boys. Naruto must know those two needed to get it out of the system hence why she hadn’t decided to help out Bakugou.

“He deliberately misled his opponent and used his explosion ability to redirect his midair trajectory to his advantage,” Shouto said as Bakugou kicked Izuku in the back. “Looking at him, you wouldn’t think he was the clever type and the same could be said for Uzumaki. Bakugou showed subtle motor skills while Uzumaki made a plan that took into account of her opponent ambushing her.”

Momo nodded her head. “It shows that Uzumaki isn’t someone to underestimate in this situation because we presumed the hero team would have the advantage since Uzumaki didn’t have a quirk, however Uzumaki showed us that she hid her quirk from us, making the information they have on her to be misled. It’s very deceptive of her, not something a hero would do.”

“However if she did have a quirk then how could she disguised her clones to look like the weapons?” Denki asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the clones who had smiles on their face. 

Momo frowned. “Perhaps her quirk is a strange combination of her parents.”

“Whatever the case is, Uzumaki isn’t someone we should underestimate is she?” Denki asked, staring at the girl. “Her quirk might be kinky but it is quite dangerous.”

It’s dangerous because she knows how to use it to her advantage, All Might thought, staring at the smiling girl. How many fifteen-year-olds would have thought of this? The girl had misled her classmates, allowing her to make them seem like fools. It was wrong and not very hero-like but in this situation, it was a smart move to be done.

You could never know all your villains quirk.

~X~  
Bakugou punched Izuku on the back, watching as the boy flew against the walls. It was killing him not to use his bracers but they were in a building. He knew the sweat he produced would be enough to destroy the building, which would be good to beat Izuku but bad because it would cause harm to Uzumaki. The annoying girl would snarl and tell him he was an idiot to let his temper control him.

He fingered the tape that Uzumaki handed him before they entered the building. She had just handed him the tape without any words, just telling him that it would be useful to have in the battle. In this situation, Bakugou knew the only way to win was just to capture Izuku. If they weren’t in a building, he would fucking hurt the boy for what he did.

With that thought, he swung his right fist at him and growled when the young boy grabbed hold of his arm. He swung his left fist. Izuku ducked the attack, letting go of his hand. Bakugou snarled and grabbed Izuku’s right arm. Hovering, Bakugou shifted the boy’s weight and slammed against the floor. He felt his temper bubbled as he stared at the motionless body of Izuku.

He wanted to yell at him, to tell him to use his quirk but Bakugou knew from looking back that something wasn’t right about Izuku’s quirk. Still, he wanted to punch the boy for looking down at him.

“Oi Bakugou, what’s taking so long for you to capture him,” Uzumaki asked through the headpiece. “I already captured Ochako.”

“I’m teaching Deku a lesson,” Bakugou snarled, glaring at the running boy. He stomped closer to the boy, who was now running away from him.

“Teach him a lesson? Bakugou! Don’t let your damn personal pride come between you and the damn trial!” Uzumaki snarled and Bakugou would bet his pocket money that the girl was scowling through the headphone. “Why the hell do you want to do it now? Can’t you just wait till after school and confront him? That way I could stop you from doing something stupid!”

“Shut up Uzumaki, this is between Deku and me!” He yelled, staring at the frightened boy. “I hadn’t used the bracers because of your stupid words! Now let me deal with my beef with him! The little shit had been looking down on me for a long time! The fact he got a quirk isn’t right!”

Uzumaki growled. “Your beef? You treat him like shit because he doesn’t think you’re the strongest person in the world? The fact he treated you like a normal human being? Bakugou, that isn’t beef. Beef is when someone tries to kill you or hurts the person you care about!”

“Uzumaki, don’t speak about something you don’t understand!”

“You’re right, I don’t understand about your shitty feelings,” Uzumaki growled. “But what I do understand is the fact that you need to grow up and start seeing the real world. Your quirk might be amazing but you aren’t the most special person! If you think about it, Deku is! He was quirkless which means that he was rare, do you know what you do with something rare, with someone who has no power to protect themselves? You protect it with your damn life.”

“Whiskers…”

“Fine this isn’t my business but Bakugou, remember this...that pride of yours would be the death of you!”

With those words, Uzumaki cut off the transmission. Bakugou stared at Deku, who stared at him thoughtfully. Why the hell was he looking so thoughtful? Why the hell did he look like he knew something he didn’t know about? Bakugou shook his head and growled at the boy before running towards the boy. Without a second thought, he tried to swing his left fist against Deku’s head, just as Deku swung his fist up. 

Deku blocked his attack and yelled out, “Smash!!”

The boy slumped down to the ground and Bakugou felt the ground trembled. He blinked his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, noticing that it was starting to crumbled. What the hell was Deku thinking? Bakugou thought, staring at the boy, whose arm was now broken.

Wasn’t he thinking of the damage it could have done to the others?

“Why? Why the hell did you do that?” Bakugou snarled, glaring at the boy.

Izuku struggled to stand up and stared at him with determined eyes. “This was the only way I could think of to help Ochako out of Naruto’s ropes.”  
He used his attack to create a diversion, Bakugou thought, staring numbly at the black-haired boy.

“It probably would have worked if I hadn’t gotten Ochako and the weapon out of the way,” Uzumaki said through the microphone, snapping him out of his thoughts. Bakugou blinked his eyes. “I didn’t expect Izuku to do that but it was damn reckless of him! I mean come on, we got a nuclear weapon here! What the hell would have happened if the thing went off!”

“Uzumaki, it’s not real!”

“So? I’m pretending it’s real.”

Bakugou rubbed his temple and wondered perhaps for the first time in his life, why the hell Deku put up with her.

“It’s a tie!” All Might declared as the timer went off.

At least, they didn’t lose.

~X~  
“The best person in this match was young Naruto,” All Might declared to their class. Naruto blinked her eyes at this declaration before grinning widely at their sensei while everyone else just frowned. The blonde couldn’t blame them. She was kind of surprised that All Might decided that she was the best person in this match since her team didn’t win.

“Why? She kept her quirk a secret…”

“I don’t have a quirk,” Naruto said, stopping her classmate mid-sentence. “Those clones aren’t quirks because the people of my village along with a couple of others could do it without any problem.”

“Uzumaki, it’s a quirk!”

“In order for me to make my clones, I need to use energy,” Naruto explained to everyone in her class. “This energy is energy that every single person in the class has but you guys don’t know how to access it. In my primary school, we were taught how to use it.”

“So you’re saying that we could also do the same thing?” Mina asked, looking excited.

Naruto nodded her head. “Yeah except with the clones, it might take a while. One of my teachers told me that the only reason why I can make so many of my clones is because I’ve so much energy to spare. The technique I used can’t be used by everyone.”

It was a fact that annoyed Sasuke, Naruto thought, staring at her wide-eyed classmates and teacher. She knew from the amount of times that he stared at the clones that Sasuke wanted to learn how to use it. Naruto would have taught him the technique but Kakashi and the Third Hokage warned her that no one her age could use the shadow clone jutsu.

Apparently, it uses too much chakra.

“Does anyone know why I chose young Naruto as the best person in this match?”

“Yes All-Might-sensei,” Momo said, drawing Naruto’s attention to the tall girl. “It’s because Uzumaki was very well-adapted to the situation. While Bakugou had tried to avoid causing an explosion, the boy had taken his issues and prolonged the fight which resulted in Midoriya using his attack against them. Midoriya also used his personal issues with Bakugou and caused half the building to collapse, making it an idiotic move. Urakaka underestimated Uzumaki and hadn’t considered the chance that Uzumaki had a few tricks up her sleeves. However, the idea to ambush Uzumaki was good but it lacked good planning. Uzumaki, on the other hand, avoided a direct battle and used her clones to ambush Urakaka, effectively capturing the hero while avoiding damaging to the weapon. If this was not enough, she made several copies of the weapon, making it very difficult for Urakaka to know which weapon was the real one, thus making it a battle of wits. However, Uzumaki isn’t perfect as she allowed Bakugou free-reined to deal with Izuku.”

“This was only a tie because of the time limit, if they had been given enough time then the villains would have won.”

Naruto whistled. “I had a reason to allow Bakugou to deal with Izuku.”

Everyone stared at her and raised their eyebrows but Naruto just shook her head at them. “I trust Bakugou to deal with Izuku because they have shit to deal with and I know those two wouldn’t deal with it unless they fight it out. If I interfered with it then the issue would never be resolved because those idiots won’t talk.”

“Who are you calling an idiot?” Bakugou hissed while everyone shook their heads at them.

“Didn’t I tell you that Izuku knows you? I told you not to let your guard down but in the last minute you decided to let it down,” Naruto said, crossing her arms against her chest. “If I hadn’t felt the ground trembled and made my clones get Ochako and the weapon out of the way, we could have gotten hurt.”

Bakugou grimaced at the reminder. “Yeah right! You didn’t make a plan when it came to Deku!”

“If I made a plan would you have followed it!”

“Yes, I would have Uzumaki!”

“You never listened to me!”

“I listened plenty of times!”

“You never listened unless it involves you!”

“Well this time it involved me!”

“You and Izuku had your shit to deal with, you think it would be dealt with if I interfered!” She snapped. “If anything, it would make things worse because I’m the one who resolved it and not you two. This is between you and him, not between the three of us.”

“If you had given a plan then we would have won!”

“...They argue like an old-married couple,” Denki commented.

“Shut up, sparky!” Bakugou snarled, causing the boy to gulped.

Naruto glared at the boy before staring at Bakugou, who stared right back at her before glaring at the window. She sighed. Once the school day was over, she would talk to the boy about his issues. If there was one thing she didn’t want to happen, it was for him to do things he would regret.

She couldn’t save Sasuke but Naruto could make sure Bakugou doesn’t end up becoming the very thing he was trained to capture.

Though, Naruto doubt that Bakugou would become a villain because unlike Sasuke, Naruto knew that becoming a villain would never ever help him to achieve his goals.


End file.
